No me dejes
by Aqua Ootori
Summary: Darren está enamorado, pero no es correspondido. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer para que su amor se fije en él?
1. Desvelando secretos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Darren Shan (que no sabe aprovechar bien a Larten T.T).

Como hubo un aviso de que había problemas con las comas (=S), y había partes en la historia que no me gustaron porque no quedaban muy claras, he decidido corregirlo. A partir de estas lineas, la mayoría de los problemas han sido resueltos. A disfrutar!^^

* * *

Desvelando secretos

Larten miraba indeciso el pequeño diario negro sobre su escritorio. En la portada rezaba: _Propiedad de Darren Shan_.

Desde que el circo había adquirido aquellas cómodas caravanas, Larten compartía la suya con su joven ayudante, por lo que había notado aún más los extraños cambios de humor y comportamiento que se habían producido en el muchacho últimamente.

Se alborotó pensativo el cabello rojizo. Delante de él se encontraban las posibles respuestas a muchas de las actitudes y reacciones de Darren. Sobretodo, quería descubrir el por qué de que el chico le evitara y quisiera pasar el menor tiempo posible con él; eso era lo que más le urgía saber y molestaba. No creía que fuera por miedo, pero sí había notado que su relación había cambiado mucho y, de alguna manera, le dolía que no confiara en él, ni fuera sincero cuando le preguntó directamente.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Estaba anocheciendo cuando despertó. El olor a pan recién tostado llegó hasta él espabilándole. Por la hora y el aroma, Darren debía estar cenando. _

_Salió de su ataúd estirándose y rascándose la cabeza somnoliento. Se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer ruido, descubriendo a su ayudante sentado de espaldas en un taburete y dando buena cuenta de un sándwich de ¿lomo con queso? Parecía muy concentrado y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó lentamente hasta él._

_-Yo también tengo hambre- susurró en su oído haciendo que él chico pegara un salto y lo mirara con pavor-¿No vas a ponerme una copita de sangre?_

_-Si, si señor. Claro- contestó el joven poniéndose como un tomate y apresurándose a servirle._

_Larten observó atentamente a su discípulo mientras este trajinaba con las copas y una botella de sangre. Realmente había algo raro en él de un tiempo a esta parte. Al principio pensó que las cosas iban mal con Rebbeca y Evra, pero luego se enteró que había roto con la chica por ''razones que sólo ellos tres conocían'', o, al menos, esa era la versión oficial. No, tenía que ser otra cosa, y lo mejor sería preguntar directamente en vez de sacar suposiciones erróneas._

_-Mmm… ¿Darren? ¿Qué es lo qué te pasa últimamente?- comentó acercándose a él- Te noto bastante extraño…_

_El sonido de la copa rompiéndose creó el silencio. El muchacho se quedó estático y, cuando el vampiro llegó a su lado, se apartó de un brinco completamente pálido y mirándolo con aprehensión. Larten se preocupó aún más._

_-Darren, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pálido. Quizá deberíamos salir a…_

_-¡No! No. Estoy bien. Sólo…es cansancio, nada más- dijo evitando su verde mirada- Me voy a dormir. Adiós- añadió escabulléndose por la puerta hasta su habitación._

_El vampiro suspiró. No iba a ser fácil saber que le pasaba con tal colaboración._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Había tenido otras oportunidades de preguntarle, pero el joven se había encargado de evitar nuevos interrogatorios con distintas excusas, por absurdas que fueran.

Sin embargo, y aunque parecía que no tenía otra opción, nunca había visto con buenos ojos violar la intimidad de otros, por lo que no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por un lado, quería confiar en que el chico terminaría hablando con él y pidiéndole ayuda si lo necesitaba. Además, si hubiese sido algo importante ya se lo habría contado ¿no? Y, en el caso de que fuese una tontería adolescente, siempre tendría a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza resignado. No. Dudaba que fuese una tontería, porque entonces no se comportaría así. Y sabía que el muchacho no acudiría a él de ninguna manera, porque era terriblemente terco.

Se sentó suspirando en una butaca y paseó la mirada por su habitación. Sólo disponía de su ataúd, un minibar repleto de reservas de sangre, su baúl y el asiento donde se encontraba, aparte de las cortinas negras, claro. Estaban echadas y, las contraventanas, completamente cerradas para evitar los rayos del sol. Teóricamente, debería estar durmiendo placenteramente en su fantástico ataúd, pero no podía.

Se levantó de nuevo y siguió paseando por la sala. Llevaba así desde que encontró al amanecer el diario en la mesa de la cocina. Al parecer, Darren había estado usándolo mientras cenaba y se lo dejó olvidado allí, y él lo encontró cuando regresó de cazar. Lo volvió a mirar dubitativo. Realmente no encontraba otra solución para saber que inquietaba a su alumno, pero no le gustaba tener que espiar en su intimidad.

Al final tomó la decisión. Por encima de todo estaba el bienestar de su discípulo, así que tomó el diario acomodándose en la butaca y empezó a leer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las carcajadas resonaban por todo el campamento. Darren se reía a mandíbula batiente de las lamentaciones de Evra, que compartía caravana con Rebbeca y la chica no le dejaba respirar.

Hacía un tiempo que Darren y ella habían roto, pues los dos se confesaron que ya no sentían lo mismo y que se habían fijado en otras personas. Así, al tiempo, Rebbeca había empezado a salir con Evra, y Darren… bien, él seguía anhelando a su amor imposible. El joven semi-vampiro sonrió recordando las caras de sus dos amigos cuando les dijo con quien soñaba por las noches.

-¡…y me obligó a tener mi habitación recogida!- exclamó el chico serpiente- ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Hey, Darren! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Te escucho, te escucho- sonrió el joven- Pero creo que te quejas de vicio, ya me gustaría a mí…

-Ya te gustaría que uno que yo me sé se colara por las noches en tu cama como Rebbeca en la mía, ¿verdad?- preguntó Evra sugerente y sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Shh, cállate!- susurró Darren alarmado- No hables tan alto, y si, a pesar de tus lamentos, no sabes las suerte que tienes de vivir con alguien que quieres y te corresponde- añadió.

Era verdad; había conseguido que le pusieran en la misma caravana que Larten, pero sólo porque este había decidido romper su relación con Truska y Darren era el siguiente más cercano al vampiro. Los vehículos habían sido ganados en una apuesta y eran todos iguales: dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina. Al principio, le había fastidiado un poco no poder permanecer en la misma habitación que su mentor mientras este dormía con la excusa de que también era su cuarto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, debido a sus fantasías, era mejor estar en habitaciones separadas, ya que no sabía si hablaba en sueños y no le hacía gracia que Larten pudiera descubrir de que trataban.

Además, últimamente se había mostrado reacio a estar a solas con el pelirrojo porque, desde que había aumentado la convivencia, sus sentimientos también habían crecido y, lo que empezó como una mera atracción, se había convertido en todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Sonrió al recordar cuantos días se había escapado simplemente para entrar con sigilo en la habitación de su mentor y acariciar su ataúd con anhelo.

Realmente no sabía cuando había comenzado a sentir todo aquello, pero si era consciente de cuál fue el detonante.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Se había despertado en medio de la noche por culpa del calor. Estaban en pleno agosto y, con casi 40º de temperatura, no había quien parara en la cama con las sábanas pegándose a la espalda; así que decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha para refrescarse. Se incorporó y cogió una toalla de su armario. _

_Larten había dicho algo de ir a cazar, por lo que lo más probable era que no volviera en toda la noche. Se deslizó sigilosamente desde su habitación hasta el cuarto de baño, únicamente con la toalla rodeando su cintura._

_No hacía mucho que el circo había adquirido las caravanas y ya todo el mundo tenía con quien compartir la suya. Él daba las gracias a quien hiciera falta por su buena suerte: ¡su mentor le había elegido para convivir con él! _

_Aunque sospechaba que sólo lo había hecho para que nadie ajeno metiera las narices y molestara con el tema de su reciente ruptura con Truska, porque no soportaba que se indagara en su vida y privacidad, no le importó. El caso era que Larten había confiado en él y en que sabría ser discreto, y él no le defraudaría. Además, estaba el hecho de que ahora el vampiro ya no tenía ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, cosa que él agradecía porque, aunque sabía que nunca intentaría nada con su mentor, por lo menos se quitaba la angustia de que alguien que no fuera él lo disfrutara. _

_Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la luz del baño se filtraba al pasillo por debajo de la puerta y que ya había alguien allí, por lo que abrió la puerta descuidadamente y entró. El espectáculo que le recibió dentro le congeló en su sitio y elevó su cuerpo a tal temperatura que su rostro compitió fieramente con el cabello colorado de quien ya estaba en el lugar._

_Con la toalla sobre los hombros, Larten le miraba sorprendido de perfil mientras las gotas de agua caían desde su pelo y rodaban por todo su cuerpo. Al parecer, Darren no era el único que había tenido calor. El muchacho no puedo menos que fijarse en su mentor, desde los ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad, pasando por una espalda y unos brazos musculosos, el torso bien formado y recubierto por un imperceptible vello, que se acentuaba en la línea que bajaba desde el ombligo hasta… ¡Oh Dios!_

_Apartó su mirada avergonzado y completamente excitado. Apenas pudo balbucear unas palabras sin sentido y salió de allí rápidamente dejando a Larten sorprendido._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Después de aquello, las fantasías con su maestro habían aumentado a una velocidad alarmante y él se había distanciado en la realidad de Larten, porque todo lo que el vampiro hacía le recordaba a sus sueños. De hecho, últimamente el hombre se mostraba sospechoso de su actitud y no hacía más que preguntarle incomodándole y poniéndole en aprietos.

-¡Hey! ¡Darren! ¡Regresa tío! Deja tus fantasías para cuando estés solo- bromeó Evra- Que a este paso vas a montar tu propia carpa.

-Eres idiota Evra- dijo su novia que se acababa de sentar a su lado- No molestes a Darren con eso o… esta noche dormirás solito- terminó con un susurro.

-Si, cariño- respondió el otro sumiso.

El joven semi-vampiro los miró por un momento para luego echarse a reír. Realmente eran la pareja más extraña y que mejor se entendía que había conocido.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó el chico serpiente alzando las cejas con descaro- ya te gustaría a ti que…

-¡Evra!- le reprendió Rebbeca.

-Vaaaale. Ya me callo- hizo un mohín y se acurrucó contra ella, que empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-No le hagas ni caso Darren. Ya verás como al final todo termina bien.

-Sí- suspiró este- eso espero.

De repente notó como alguien le tocaba en el hombro. Se giró para ver a Gertha mirándole muy seria y antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se adelantó:

-Mr. Crespley quiere verte. Será mejor que no lo hagas esperar, dijo que era urgente.

Y dicho eso, se fue dejando a Darren asombrado.

El muchacho miró a sus dos amigos un tanto asustado. No sabía que podía haber pasado para que su mentor le hubiese hecho llamar de aquella manera, pero no debía retrasarse. Evra y Rebbeca le devolvieron la mirada a su compañero de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tranquilo, seguro que no es más que un disparate de los suyos- le animó el chico serpiente.

Lo cierto es que no le extrañaría nada que así fuera, ya que el vampiro era bastante excéntrico en su vida cotidiana y tenía un montón de manías insoportables que Darren sufría de una manera u otra. Posiblemente ahora querría decirle que no dejara la caravana abierta o que limpiara mejor la superficie de su ataúd, pero era extraño que interrumpiera su sueño sólo para eso; normalmente esperaba hasta la noche para quejarse y el muchacho tenía que emplear sus horas de descanso en solucionar el problema que fuera bajo la supervisión del hombre.

-Si, seguro- sonrió Darren- Bueno, voy a ver que quiere. Hasta luego.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de él con la mano y se quedaron observándole mientras se iba.

De camino a la caravana, el muchacho no pudo parar de pensar en que habría hecho mal esa vez para que el mayor lo mandara llamar así. Él se esforzaba mucho en tenerle contento, pero nunca era suficiente, y el vampiro siempre encontraba algo con lo que llamarle la atención. Esto empezaba a causarle verdadero daño, porque el hombre que amaba era incapaz de felicitarle por nada.

Suspiró acercándose a la escalerilla de su casa-móvil. ¿Y si él había…? No. Era imposible que lo hubiese descubierto, porque sólo lo sabían sus dos amigos y él; ellos no dirían nada y él era demasiado cuidadoso. No podía saberlo.

Subió lentamente torturándose con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos había hecho para que Larten le hubiese llamado a mitad del día? Pronto lo sabría. Dubitativo, cruzó la puerta de entrada que desembocaba directamente en la cocina. Allí, sentado en uno de los taburetes, estaba su mentor con la expresión más seria que le había visto nunca.

* * *

Bueno, no he cambiado muchas cosas, pero si las suficientes como para dar una intención distinta en algunos puntos. En fin, ya sabeis, sugerencias, quejas u otros a REVIEWS xD

Aqua Ootori


	2. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

Este es el segundo capitulo corregido. Espero que guste ^^

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Darren Shan.

* * *

Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

Darren observó cautelosamente a Larten, que no había levantado la cabeza cuando llegó, pero el muchacho sabía que había notado su presencia. Escrutó detenidamente el rostro de su mentor. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios en una delgada línea que le hacía parecer feroz. Llevaba aún la ropa que usaba para salir a cazar, por lo que Darren dedujo que ni siquiera se había acostado.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Mr. Crepsley?- preguntó el chico con algo de miedo. Sólo le había visto así las veces que se habían encontrado con Mr. Tiny- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Siéntate Darren- ordenó el vampiro secamente.

El discípulo obedeció intimidado, intentando adivinar en los rasgos de su mentor el motivo de su enfado. Al fin, Larten levantó la vista y supo, de alguna manera, que el culpable era él. Y tenía que haber hecho algo muy gordo para que el mayor estuviera así. Larten le miró fijamente unos segundos, luego suspiró y se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Darren?- preguntó sacando de la cazadora un cuaderno negro y arrojándolo sobre la mesa. El joven lo tomó entre las manos y su rostro cambió de color al darse cuenta de lo que era…y lo que significaba. Miró aterrado a su maestro, que analizaba sus reacciones atentamente. Lo sabía.

-¿Por qué tienes tú mi diario?- demandó Darren alterado.

-Me lo encontré en la cocina- contestó el vampiro lacónicamente.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Evidentemente.

Darren se sorprendió ante la naturalidad de la respuesta, como si fuera lo más normal y correcto del mundo andar leyendo diarios ajenos sin el permiso del dueño. Una oleada de rabia se expandió por su cuerpo. Él no se había metido en la vida de su maestro, había sabido respetar su espacio y su privacidad, y, sin embargo, el otro no había tenido ninguna consideración con él y había indagado en su intimidad.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer algo así?- estalló el chico levantándose de golpe.

-¡Soy tu mentor! ¡Y es mi obligación velar por tu bienestar!- rugió el vampiro poniéndose de pie también y tirando el taburete en el proceso- Si tu me hubieras contado lo que te preocupaba no habría recurrido a esto. Pero claro- añadió con frialdad- ahora entiendo el por qué.

Darren se estremeció. No sabía que le dolía más, si el hecho de que el hombre que amaba en secreto hubiese leído su diario sin su permiso, o que hubiese hecho aquel último comentario con ese tono.

-¿C-cuánto has leído?- preguntó avergonzado.

-Todo- remarcó el hombre intimidándole- Pero sabes que, mi favorito es ese primer sueño en el que detallas todo lo que te hago- comentó regodeándose- Sabes cuál te digo ¿no?

Si, claro que lo sabía. Fue el primero de una larga colección a raíz de la escena de la ducha.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Llevaban toda la noche de caza cuando la lluvia les sorprendió. Se encontraban en un bosque cercano a terrenos de granjeros, así que decidieron refugiarse en algún granero hasta que la tormenta pasase. Darren se subió a la espalda de Larten y, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspiró su aroma provocando un escalofrío en el vampiro._

_-Hueles muy bien. Como a tierra húmeda y orégano- le comentó sonrojado a su mentor._

_Larten sólo sonrió y echó a correr entre los árboles. El chico contuvo el aire y se aferró aún más fuerte a él. En pocos segundos ya habían recorrido el trayecto que los separaba de la granja más cercana, y entraron en el granero con sigilo. Estaba bastante oscuro, a excepción de la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana lateral. Por suerte, el granero contaba con dos pisos y, en el superior, había una gran cantidad de paja en la que podrían descansar._

_-Subamos- dijo Larten ascendiendo por las viejas escalerillas y sentándose en el heno- Mmm…quizá sería mejor que pusiéramos las ropas a secar- señaló al hecho de que seguían completamente empapados._

_Empezaron a desvestirse poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas al otro, miradas nada inocentes. Larten tenía un cuerpo marcado, sin llegar a ser excesivo, y el paso de los años le sentaba bastante bien, dándole un toque de madurez que a Darren le volvía loco. El muchacho, por su parte, estaba muy bien formado, y su delgadez y sus ''espaldas de niña'', como decía Larten, le hacían parecer, según el vampiro, adorable; aunque esto último siempre lo omitía, claro. _

_Cuando terminaron de quitarse la ropa, la extendieron para que se secara y se quedaron en silencio. El aire fresco de la noche les mordía la piel, y Darren se abrazó a si mismo, en parte por el frío, y en parte por la vergüenza de estar desnudo delante de su mentor que, seguro, estaría pensando que era sólo un mocoso flacucho. Notó como el otro se levantaba, pero no se atrevió a mirar hasta que sintió como se sentaba detrás de él con una pierna a cada lado._

_-No quiero que te resfríes- le aclaró a su sorprendido discípulo, acercándole hasta su pecho y abrazándolo- Hace frío esta noche y no me apetece estar pendiente de ti si te enfermas._

_-C-claro- murmuró Darren mirándole fijamente a pocos centímetros de sus labios con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del vampiro- Sería una lástima._

_-Sería un incordio- susurró sonriendo y acercándose aún más._

_Apenas había distancia que los separara y sus corazones iban a mil por hora. Los dos necesitaban desesperadamente acabar con aquella espera de una vez, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso final, a pesar de que sus alientos ya se confundían. Finalmente, Larten bajó un poco más la cabeza y unió sus labios en el ansiado beso. _

_Al principio fue lento y un tanto torpe, Darren no tenía mucha experiencia y el hombre quería hacerlo con calma y cuidado. Sus labios se separaban y juntaban una y otra vez, deslizándose y acariciándose con mimo. El vampiro pasó suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de Darren, que abrió la boca extasiado, dejando a su mentor profundizar el beso. Mientras sus lenguas se reconocían y exploraban sus bocas, el chico se giró casi completamente y cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, enredando sus dedos en el pelo rojizo. Entretanto, el vampiro se había dedicado a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su discípulo con suavidad, pasando la yema de los dedos por su pecho, bajando hasta la cadera y siguiendo la curva de su trasero hasta la espalda. Esto hizo que Darren se estremeciera y le diera un mordisco en el labio a su mentor que le hizo perder completamente el control._

_Empujó al muchacho salvajemente sobre el heno posicionándose a cuatro patas encima de él y, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, se relamió. El chico estaba completamente sonrojado y su pecho se movía pronunciadamente dándole un aspecto realmente apetecible. Haría que Darren se sonrojase siempre de esa manera con sólo recordar la noche que tenía en mente. _

_Se inclinó atrapando los labios del chico y los degustó, desgastándolos, mientras que su mano libre pellizcaba el pezón derecho del muchacho obteniendo gemidos ahogados. Cuando consideró que ya conocía bien los recovecos de su boca, rodó la propia hasta el cuello, donde se entretuvo un rato lamiendo y mordiendo debajo de la mandíbula, hasta que decidió trazar un camino con su lengua para llegar al pezón izquierdo mientras el derecho seguía aprisionado entre sus dedos. Sonrío cuando sintió estremecer al chico bajo su cuerpo; se había propuesto hacerle suplicar, pero debería incentivarle un poco más o, si no, ni él mismo aguantaría. Realizó un movimiento de caderas frotando sus erecciones, provocando una nueva sacudida y un gemido ahogado por parte de los dos._

_Darren no podía más. El joven aprendiz se retorcía ante las atenciones de su mentor, que estaba volviéndole loco en ese momento, dibujando formas imposibles en uno de sus pezones mientras tironeaba del otro, y, para colmo, no le soltaba las manos, por lo que él no podía hacer más que estremecerse disfrutando. Sintió como Larten le liberaba completamente para deslizarse aún más hacia abajo. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el vampiro se tumbó sobre sus piernas y le tomó con la boca consiguiendo que se arqueara de placer. Ese hombre iba a acabar con él. _

_Larten deslizó su lengua por el erguido miembro de su joven compañero y lo saboreó como si fuera el mejor dulce del mundo. Además, desde esa postura podía ver los esfuerzos del chico por contener sus gemidos y jadeos mientras se retorcía bajo él._

_-La-Larten… por favor…no puedo más…_

_El vampiro sonrió y apuro un poco más sus atenciones retirándose justo en el límite y obteniendo un sonido de frustración. Se incorporó observando satisfecho el estado del muchacho. El joven Shan estaba sonrojado y sudoroso, con los labios completamente hinchados, los pezones y el miembro duros y mojados por su propia saliva y el pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad. Él tampoco iba a aguantar mucho más si seguía viéndole así, por lo que besó de nuevo a Darren, esta vez con más delicadeza, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la entrada del muchacho, que se sobresaltó al sentir a su amante tanteándolo._

_-Shh…tranquilo… relájate… Céntrate sólo en mi boca- le pidió Larten besándolo de nuevo._

_El vampiro preparó a su discípulo lo mejor que pudo y, cuando le creyó listo, retiró sus dedos ganándose una queja por parte del menor. Larten sonrió y guió su miembro con cuidado hasta la joven entrada. Notó como Darren se tensaba e intentó tranquilizarlo de nuevo._

_-Te dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego te gustará- jadeó introduciéndose poco a poco en él. Estaba tan apretado._

_Darren sintió que le ardía y se retorció entre los brazos del hombre. Realmente no encontraba nada de placentero en esto._

_El vampiro se detuvo una vez estuvo dentro para dejarle que se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Observó las reacciones del chico y, cuando consideró que ya estaba bien, salió de él despacio para volver a entrar con algo más de fuerza. Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que el muchacho se arqueó gritando sorprendido. Larten acentuó su sonrisa. Había encontrado el punto. Aumentó progresivamente el ritmo de las embestidas gimiendo junto a su amante y jadeando sobre su cuello._

_-Larten… ya no puedo…- bien, él tampoco. _

_Con dos embestidas más se vació dentro del joven mientras este lo hacía entre ellos dos. Lentamente, salió del muchacho y se dejó caer a su lado, jadeando e intentando normalizar su respiración. Notó como Darren se abrazaba tímidamente a él y lo atrajo más hacia sí besándole la frente._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Ambos sabían que aquello suponía un cambio en sus vidas, que no había marcha atrás. Que se amaban._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Darren no sabía donde meterse. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de dejárselo en la cocina? ¿Y cómo había podido Larten leerlo sin ningún escrúpulo?

-¿Y bien?- la voz de su mentor le sacó de sus pensamientos- Espero una explicación.

-¿Qué explicación quieres? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti?- preguntó Darren sorprendido- Pues ahí lo tienes. Te amo. ¿Algún problema?

-Sí- replicó el vampiro- Que yo no siento ''eso'' por ti- dijo frívolamente- De hecho, el sólo pensar en una relación contigo me resulta repulsivo y me da verdaderas nauseas; no eres más que una obligación para mí y te agradecería que, a partir de ahora, no nos veamos nada más que para cazar, y que intentaras olvidar cualquier sentimiento que puedas albergar por mí- se dirigió hacia su habitación esquivando a su discípulo.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!- le gritó-Y no vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco- añadió con desprecio saliendo de la sala.

Darren sintió el portazo de su maestro resonando en su alma. Se quedó parado en medio de la cocina unos instantes, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Larten había descubierto que le amaba, y su reacción había sido rechazarlo con desprecio y humillarlo.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo y enterrando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

* * *

... Como me gusta ese sueño =3 Reviews plis.

Aqua Ootori


	3. Planes y ¿celos?

¡Tercer capitulo corregido! Uff, menuda tarde xD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Darren Shan, excepto Jack.

* * *

Planes y ¿celos?

Evra estaba dando de comer a su querida serpiente cuando alguien llamó precipitadamente a la puerta. Suspiró con fastidio dirigiéndose a la entrada de la caravana. ¿Es que no había trabajado lo suficiente ese día limpiando la jaula del hombre-lobo?

-Espero que sea importante, porque…-no pudo terminar de hablar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un muy nervioso Darren se había colado en su cocina y había a empezado a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como si se le fuera a caer el mundo encima- ¡Hey! Tío, tranquilo, que vas a terminar haciendo un agujero en el suelo. Oye, ¿has estado llorando?-preguntó sorprendido.

Aunque realmente no le hacía falta confirmación. Darren tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y restos de lágrimas por toda la cara.

-Lo sabe, tío. Lo ha descubierto- dijo el semi-vampiro que no podía estarse quieto de la angustia.

-¿Quién sabe que?- preguntó de nuevo el otro completamente perdido.

-¡Pues Larten! ¡¿Quien va a ser?¡Lo ha descubierto! ¡Todo!

-¡¿Todo? Pero, ¿todo todo?

-Si, todo todo. Desde que soy gay hasta que lo amo- dijo Darren exasperado.

-¿Y que te ha dicho?- inquirió de nuevo el chico serpiente, ahora intrigado.

Darren dejó de dar vueltas por un momento y se quedó mirando a un punto en la nada con expresión de dolor. ''Me das asco" La maldita frase seguía rondando su cabeza y desgarrándolo por dentro. ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? ¿No le había bastado con rechazarlo, que además tenía que humillarlo y despreciarlo de esa manera? Después de calmarse un poco en el suelo de la cocina, se había secado las lágrimas y había salido corriendo de la caravana, dando un rodeo para que nadie lo viera, hasta la vivienda de Evra y Rebbeca. Pero aún recordaba la mirada de repugnancia que le había dirigido Larten al soltarle todo aquello. ''Me das asco''. Y pensar que una vez estuvo a punto de contárselo todo por propia voluntad…

[FLASH-BACK]

_Era una noche de tormenta, y Darren no podía dormir. No es que le dieran miedo los rayos ni nada parecido, pero la humedad del ambiente le incomodaba, se le pegaba a la piel y ayudaba a que sus sentidos se incendiasen. _

_Salió de su habitación a la cocina, encontrándose a Larten leyendo distraídamente una revista. _

_-Hola- saludó sentándose en frente de él._

_-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó su mentor sin levantar la vista._

_-La humedad me agobia un poco, se me pega a la piel y…- se quedó mirando a su maestro embobado. A él también se le pegaba a la piel, adhiriendo consigo la camisa entreabierta de este a su pecho marcado, la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo alborotado. Además, un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas y encendía su mirada. Estaba terriblemente sexy. _

_-¿Qué ocurre Darren?- preguntó Larten preocupado levantando por fin la cabeza - ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-No, porque me muero por besarte-_ pensó este, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando apartar sus fantasías de su mente, al menos delante de él. Pero un impulso le dijo que ya era suficiente, que no podía ocultarle siempre a su mentor lo que sentía por él y que había llegado el momento de decírselo. Se levantó del asiento temblando y se acercó a Larten rodeando la mesa._

_-¿Darren?_

_-Yo…verá es que yo…- a medida que se iba acercando se quedaba sin palabras._

_-¿Sí?- animó Larten._

_Darren bajó la cabeza avergonzado, decidido a declararse a su maestro de una vez por todas, cuando se fijó en lo que este estaba leyendo y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Estaba viendo una revista porno sobre mujeres! Con razón estaba tan sonrojado. Miró de frente al vampiro hecho una furia. Este parecía completamente perdido en sus cambios de actitud._

_-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada!- le gritó y se dio media vuelta dejando al vampiro aun más anonadado de lo que estaba._

_Se encerró con un portazo en su habitación y no volvió a salir hasta el día siguiente._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Y pensar que esa noche estuvo a punto de contárselo todo mientras Larten se excitaba con una revista Play-boy… Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo y volvió a temblar descontroladamente, aferrándose al abrazo que su asustado amigo había corrido a proporcionarle.

Un par de horas después y varias tilas ingeridas por Darren, Evra estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado con el vampiro y su amigo. A él tampoco le parecía justo que Larten hubiese leído el diario de Darren sin su permiso, y mucho menos que después le hubiese tratado de aquella manera. Los dos estaban sentados en la cocina en silencio; el semi-vampiro, muy a su pesar, pensaba en Larten, y el chico serpiente, en la mejor manera de ayudar a su amigo. De pronto, una bombillita se encendió en la mente de Evra al dar con la solución.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó sobresaltando al otro- ¿No te dijo Mr. Crepsley que te tenías que olvidar de él? Pues bien, le demostrarás que no es nada del otro mundo y que no le necesitas- continuó emocionado- A partir de ahora, vas a empezar a salir con un chico y le llevarás a tu caravana para restregarle a tu mentor que es muy fácil olvidarse de él.

Darren, que había escuchado alucinado el discurso de Evra, le miró con los ojos como platos y se echó a reír. Su amigo, que ahora lo miraba algo molesto, había perdido realmente la cabeza.

-Espera…espera. ¿Pretendes que ponga celoso a Larten?- preguntó entre risas.

-No... Pretendo que te olvides de él; hay muchos tíos por ahí mejores que él.- contestó el otro, haciendo que el semi-vampiro se serenase de inmediato- Y también que le pongas celoso- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa- Además, sinceramente, no creo que seas una carga para Crepsley, porque si no, no se preocuparía por ti como lo hace. Y si sólo te tuviera aprecio, no se pondría como se ha puesto.

-Pero Evra, ¿de donde voy a sacar yo a un chico que le de celos a Larten?- preguntó el chico confuso.

-Tu tranquilo. ¿Has visto al chico nuevo que llegó hace un par de semanas? ¿Él que manipula el aire?- Darren asintió- Pues me debe un par de favores… y ya me ha mencionado el ''buen-cuerpo-que-tienes''- dijo burlándose- Discutible, claro- se ganó un capón por parte de su amigo- Así que, manos a la obra- se levantó de la silla.

-Mmm…espera. ¿No deberíamos decírselo primero a Rebbeca?- confiaba en su amigo, pero a menudo solía hacer locuras, y la chica era la única con sentido común que podía pararle los pies.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Noo! Ya sabes como es, se alarma por nada y nos estropearía el plan- replicó dirigiéndose a la salida y seguido por un Darren no muy convencido- ¡Vamos! Jack debe estar en el merendero ahora mismo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La butaca fue derribada de una patada por su enfurecido dueño. Larten Crepsley no podía estarse quieto ni, mucho menos, dormir. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente con el chico? Si hubiese marcado los límites desde el primer día, esto no habría pasado. Pero no toda la culpa era suya, claro que no.

Colocó la butaca de nuevo y se sentó en ella mesándose el cabello rojizo. Aunque era cierto que el debería haber dejado claro su relación desde el principio, la mayor parte de culpa la tenía Darren; no, Darren no, el chico, su aprendiz, pero no Darren. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Entró en la cocina y suspiró sentándose en la silla cansado. No sólo le había costado encontrar a un humano del que beber, si no que, además, a la vuelta se había encontrado a unos jovencitos del circo, casi niños, con una revista bastante obscena, y, después de una buena bronca sobre el respeto a las mujeres la había confiscado y llevado consigo. A todo eso, había que añadirle el calor sofocante y la humedad que producía esa noche de tormenta. Así que se podía decir que había sido una noche movidita._

_Miró la portada de la revista en la que salía una chica bastante ligera de ropa y en una pose sensual. ''Los prototipos de mujer más requeridos por los hombres'' rezaba el titular. Suspiró de nuevo y abrió la revista por la página que se refería a la portada. Sentía bastante curiosidad, ya que los gustos habían cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos, y ahora las mujeres esqueléticas eran las que más llamaban la atención, aunque, al parecer, aquella revista aun conservaba el buen gusto. Estaba revisando bastante acalorado las caderas de una joven morena cuando oyó la puerta de Darren abrirse, y a su aprendiz caminando descalzo por el pasillo._

_No levantó la cabeza, por un lado porque sabía que era él, y, por otro, porque estaba bastante avergonzado de sí mismo al estar admirando el cuerpo de aquella chica cuando hacía menos de una hora había regañado a aquellos niños por hacer lo mismo y…_

_-Hola- saludó su aprendiz sentándose en frente de él._

_-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Larten sin levantar aun la cabeza. No sabía que le provocaba más vergüenza, si la desnudez de la muchacha o el hecho de haber sido pillado observando tal revista._

_-La humedad me agobia un poco, se me pega a la piel y…- la frase se quedó inacabada y suspendida en el aire, dejando espacio a un intenso silencio. Larten le miró finalmente, alarmado por su repentino mutismo. El muchacho estaba completamente colorado y sudoroso. El pecho le brillaba a la luz de la pequeña lámpara que alumbraba la cocina y sus ojos azules le miraban absorto con la boca abierta. _

_-¿Qué ocurre Darren?- le resultaba bastante incómodo que el chico le observara así, parecía que le estaba analizando con rayos X- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Vio cómo sacudía la cabeza contrariado y le miraba de nuevo apretando los labios. Su aprendiz se levantó del asiento y se dirigió rodeando la mesa hasta él. En ese momento, se había olvidado completamente de la revista y se fijaba preocupado en el muchacho, que estaba temblando con una mirada muy rara en el rostro._

_-¿Darren? -preguntó de nuevo alarmándose._

_-Yo…verá es que yo…- tartamudeaba._

_-¿Sí?_

_Entonces, su aprendiz bajó la cabeza sonrojándose aun más y su cuerpo se tensó completamente sorprendiendo a Larten. Al levantar la vista, ya no había más vergüenza en su rostro, si no una furia absoluta que le hacía echar fuego por los ojos._

_-¡Nada! ¡No me pasa nada!- exclamó completamente alterado y se fue encerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su habitación con un portazo._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

En ese momento había pensado que Darren se había enfadado con él por estar viendo ese tipo de revista, lo cual le alegró, ya que estaba orgulloso de que el muchacho compartiera su opinión al respecto y no se dejara arrastrar por los demás. Pero ahora comprendía por qué había actuado así en realidad; el joven le quería decir algo (posiblemente algo relacionado con sus sentimientos por él) y se había visto interrumpido por un imprevisto ataque de celos. El vampiro suspiró de nuevo.

¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza a ese chico que tal vez podría existir una relación entre ellos más allá de la obligatoria o, incluso, de la amistad? De hecho, tendría que estar agradecido de que le hubiese tratado bien, como a un igual, y no como a su sirviente, que era lo que hacía la mayoría. Pero todo aquello se salía de lo imaginable, era algo imposible. ''Sabes que no, Larten. No sería el primer caso en el que aprendiz y maestro se enamoran'' intervino una vocecilla molesta en su mente.

El vampiro bufó y se puso de nuevo en pie. Aunque ya hubiera pasado antes, en aquella ocasión era un error. Aparte del chico y sus revolucionadas hormonas, ¿quién podría haber pensado…? Se levantó de golpe volcando de nuevo la butaca. ¡Pues claro! Ahora todo encajaba. Oteó por un resquicio de la ventana con las mandíbulas apretadas. Debía ser medio día. Descansaría hasta el anochecer y luego iría a verla. Tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un joven moreno terminaba pensativo su comida en el merendero del circo. Desde que entró y le vio por primera vez, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su delgada figura le excitaba a más no poder, el pelo negro que deseaba acariciar y, sobretodo, esos ojos azules que le extasiaban y que conseguirían que bajara la luna con sólo un guiño. Definitivamente, Darren Shan le volvía completamente loco.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio al chico serpiente y al protagonista de sus fantasías acercarse a él hasta que estuvieron a su lado. Les miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar fijarse en las diferentes actitudes de cada uno. Evra estaba emocionado, los ojos le brillaban como a un niño a punto de cometer una travesura. Pero Darren se veía más bien nervioso e incómodo, de hecho, aun no se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Hola Jack!- saludó el joven serpiente muy animado.

-¿Qué hay?- contestó este.

-Te queremos proponer una cosa- comentó Evra apoyándose en la mesa. Jack encarnó una ceja sorprendido; las propuestas de ese muchacho solían conllevar líos- ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a salir con Darren?

-¡¿Qué?- podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa, pero eso era demasiado- ¿Cómo qué…?

-A ver- le cortó el chico- Darren está enamorado de… un hombre- Jack miró al medio-vampiro, que parecía haber encontrado algo muy interesante en los cordones de sus zapatos- Pero este tipo no le hace caso- prosiguió Evra- así que hemos… HE pensado- se corrigió ante la miraba asesina de Darren- que, como tu también eres gay, podíais empezar a salir para darle celos a Mr… ese tipo o, en su defecto, conseguir que Darren se olvide de él- concluyó sonriendo.

Jack se quedó mirándoles a ambos de hito en hito. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Que el semi-vampiro se hubiese fijado en otro le molestaba, pero, pensar que tenía la oportunidad de estar con él…

-Mira, creo que ha sido una mala idea- oyó a Darren hablar- no tenemos derecho para venir a molestarte con estas cosas. Mejor te dejamos en paz- dijo llevándose a Evra del brazo.

-¡Espera!- le llamó Jack. Darren se detuvo sorprendido, mientras Evra abría (mucho) los ojos emocionado. Jack se acercó en dos zancadas a ellos y apartó un poco a Darren del chico serpiente para susurrarle al oído- A mí me encantaría intentarlo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Acababa de anochecer cuando Truska sintió cómo alguien entraba bruscamente en su caravana. Al girarse, vio a Larten Crepsley, el único vampiro completo del circo y su ex-amante, señalándola con el dedo en forma de acusación y muy enfadado.

-¡Larten! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué qué…?- sacudió la cabeza nervioso- Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar con Darren, ¿verdad? Por eso me dejaste.

-¡Oh! Eso- asintió ella comprendiendo.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Larten entró en la tienda de Truska y se acercó silenciosamente a ella, abrazándola por detrás._

_-¿Me habías llamado preciosa?- le susurró al oído, dándole un sugerente beso en el cuello._

_-Sí- contestó ella secamente._

_Al vampiro le sorprendió bastante esa actitud. Normalmente, ella se deshacía cuando le besaba en el cuello, y no entendía por qué le había hablado así. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que no recordaba y se había enfadado con él? Se empezó a alarmar cuando ella se giró y pudo ver restos de lágrimas en su cara._

_-¡Truska! ¿Qué…?_

_-Shhh- le interrumpió ella con un beso. _

_Por regla general, era él el que tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez, fue la mujer quien pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran y se entrechocaran hasta acabar con todo el aire de una manera ansiosa, casi desesperada, como si fuera el último que se darían. _

_Poco a poco, Truska fue cortando el beso y, finalmente, juntaron sus frentes jadeando. Larten cerró los ojos medio-disfrutando del momento; era cierto que estaba preocupado por la actitud tan extraña de su pareja, pero ella nunca le había besado así, y eso le excitaba de una manera increíble. Sintió como ella se apartaba y tiraba de él para sentarle en el diván. _

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal. Ella agachó la cabeza evitando mirarle y, apretando sus manos con fuerza, murmuró algo que, incluso para su agudo oído de vampiro, resultó inaudible._

_-¿Perdón?- preguntó acercándose más a ella e instándola a que lo repitiera más alto._

_Truska suspiró, apretó firmemente los labios y dijo:_

_-Tenemos que cortar._

_No hubo más que un silencio ensordecedor después de esas palabras. Larten pasó por varias reacciones en cuestión de segundos. Primero pensó que era una broma y se molestó, luego creyó que sólo estaba viviendo una pesadilla y se pellizcó la muñeca, pero, finalmente, cuando vio las lágrimas caer de sus hermosos ojos, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma ni un sueño, que era tan real como ellos y que ella hablaba en serio._

_-Pero, ¿p-por qué?- preguntó angustiado sujetando con fuerza las manos que ella quería retirar._

_-Y-yo… he tenido una premonición- dijo la mujer mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos. Respiró hondo y se obligó a sí misma a dejar de llorar- Larten, dentro de un tiempo te darás cuenta de que hay alguien al que amas más que a mí, que te corresponde y está destinado a ser tu pareja._

_-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Mi amor yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti. Lo sabes- dijo él desesperado. _

_-Sé que me quieres Larten, pero también sé que no soy la única, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta todavía- suspiró ella- Y te puedo asegurar que no hay vuelta atrás, porque él sí sabe que te ama._

_-¿Él?- preguntó levantándose sorprendido- ¿Un hombre? Preciosa sabes perfectamente que a mí sólo me interesan las mujeres y…_

_-Sé perfectamente que no eres homosexual- le cortó ella poniéndose también de pie- pero con él harás una excepción._

_-¿Y quien es esa excepción por la qué debemos dejarlo, si se puede saber?- dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto. Todo aquello le parecía una mera excusa para cortarlo todo._

_-No, no se puede saber. Debes descubrirlo tú solo- contestó Truska con una mueca cansada- Buena suerte, Larten- suspiró dándole un breve beso de despedida en la comisura del labio y saliendo de la tienda. _

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

-Sí, eso- Larten se sentó en un taburete de la cocina y observó a su antigua amante fijamente- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo me enamoraría de ese muchacho? De hecho, él tampoco me quiere realmente, simplemente son las hormonas y…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa?- exclamó ella sobresaltándolo- ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que Darren siente por ti? ¿Acaso sabes lo que ese chico ha pasado intentando ocultarte sus sentimientos para que tú no le trataras de manera distinta?- Nunca le había visto tan furiosa- ¿Y qué haces tú? No sólo le rechazas de la manera más ultrajante posible, si no que, además, le humillas en lo más hondo.

-¡No le humille! Simplemente le dejé claro cual era su lugar- exclamó el vampiro.

-¿Estás seguro?- insitió ella apoyándose en la encimera- Recuerda lo que le dijiste, cómo se lo dijiste y cómo le dejaste, Larten.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y agitó la cabeza, a la vez que varias imágenes llegaban a su mente. Bien, quizá se había pasado un poco, pero tampoco era para t… ''Me das asco''. Los ojos de Darren abiertos de dolor le miraban angustiado desde lo más profundo de su conciencia.

_-¿Qué he hecho?-_ pensó, enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

Sintió cómo Truska lo abrazaba por detrás y se recostó contra ella agotado. Todo aquello le superaba, no se veía capaz de lidiar con los sentimientos de aquel muchacho porque, a pesar de lo que le dijera Truska, el sólo veía en el chico a un amigo, nada más.

-¿Estás segura de que en tu premonición yo le correspondía?- preguntó con un suspiro.

-Sí. Puede que tardes aún un poco en darte cuenta- le acarició el cabello rojizo- pero le correspondes. Sólo espero que, para cuando lo aceptes, no sea demasiado tarde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darren estaba realmente nervioso. Había quedado con Jack para dar una vuelta por una ciudad cercana, y no sabía ni qué ponerse ni cómo actuar.

Cuando Evra le presentó de aquella manera a Jack, pensó que se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la mirada que este le había echado. Quizá era cierto que le gustaba a Jack tanto como el chico serpiente decía y, la verdad, el chico no estaba nada mal. Si no conseguía darle celos a Larten, quizá podría, al menos, intentar algo con el manipulador de aire.

-_No, Darren. Ya no es más Larten, ahora es Mr. Crepsley_- se recriminó el chico pensando que, si no perdía la costumbre que se había permitido de llamarle cuando no estaba delante por su nombre de pila, nunca conseguiría olvidarse de él.

Suspiró, se masajeó un poco el cuello y siguió con su ardua tarea de elegir la ropa que llevaría esa noche. No quería ser demasiado formal, pero que quedase elegante; atractivo, pero sin provocar. Finalmente se decidió por una camiseta ajustada blanca, unos vaqueros negros desteñidos y con algún roto, sus fantásticas converse negras y una cazadora de cuero también negra. Sonrió con aprobación frente al espejo. Había sido una gran idea pedirle dinero a su mentor y comprarse su propia ropa.

Guardó todas las prendas que tenía esparcidas por la habitación y cogió su cartera. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuanto se detuvo con la mano posada en la puerta. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la cama abriendo el cajón de la mesilla para sacar un paquete de condones. Se quedó mirándolos un momento y los volvió a guardar. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones, y menos si incluían sexo, así que decidió que no. No perdería la virginidad en su primera cita con un chico que apenas conocía, y menos mientras siguiera enamorado de Lar…Mr. Crepsley.

Con un suspiro salió definitivamente de la habitación para encontrarse con su cita.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DXL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larten volvía meditabundo de camino a su caravana. Había sido muy cruel con Darren. El chico sentía algo muy fuerte por él y no debía tratarle así, aunque no le correspondiera. ''Por ahora'' dijo de nuevo esa vocecilla molesta en su cabeza.

Gruño y le dio una patada a una piedra. Realmente no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarse de un hombre, pero, también era cierto que Truska nunca se equivocaba con sus predicciones. Bueno, ahora lo que importaba era que debía disculparse con Darren por su comportamiento en cuanto lo…ahí estaba.

Larten frunció el ceño. No parecía muy triste, de hecho iba bastante animado y vestido como si fuera a ¿salir? Entonces reparó en el muchacho que esperaba a su aprendiz al pie de la caravana. Era Jack, el nuevo integrante del circo. Los chicos se saludaron con la mano y ¿dos besos? Sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Esa mañana estaba roto de dolor por ser rechazado y ahora salía con otro? Un nuevo pinchazo le hizo gruñir otra vez al ver cómo los dos echaban a andar…demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Sin planearlo, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que hacía, comenzó a seguirles. Debía averiguar que era lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.~

* * *

Los reviews hacen feliz a los escritores...

Aqua Ootori


	4. Cuando el ratón persiguió al gato

Finalmente...TACHÁN! El cuarto capitulo =D espero que me sigais queriendo al final... xD

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Darren Shan, excepto Jack.

* * *

Cuando el ratón persiguió al gato

_Larten abrió los ojos entumecido y miró a su alrededor; o, por lo menos, lo intentó. Estaba sentado y encadenado al respaldo de una silla en un lugar completamente oscuro, por lo que ni su fantástica visión de vampiro podía apreciar nada. _

_Intentó hacer fuerza para soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las cadenas le apretaran aun más. Desesperado, dejó de retorcerse recuperando el aliento. Lo peor de todo era no recordar ninguna situación particular que hubiese conducido a esto, ni saber quién era su secuestrador. _

_Levantó la cabeza al oír ruidos procedentes de fuera; parecía el tintineo de unas llaves. De repente, frente a él se abrió una puerta que dejó pasar la suficiente luz para que pudiera apreciar por encima el lugar. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas y sólo con esa puerta. El cuarto estaba prácticamente vacío, exceptuando un armario empotrado en la pared de la izquierda respecto a él. _

_Pero había algo más; una silueta menuda y masculina estaba parada en el umbral. Lentamente, la figura se dirigió al armario y empezó a rebuscar dentro de él. Larten seguía sin descubrir su identidad, pues el personaje se las había apañado para no dejar que la escasa luz llegara su cara, pero supuso que se trataría de su secuestrador._

_De pronto, un chasquido resonó por el cuarto sobresaltando al vampiro y todo se iluminó con una tenue luz roja. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a su captor. Estaba de espaldas a él, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie los molestara. Los pantalones negros de cuero cortos le realzaban el trasero de una manera que a Larten le secó la boca. Iba también descalzo y, cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente al armario, el vampiro se fijo en cómo la camisa de hilo blanca se le abría hasta medio pecho, dejando entrever un torso joven y atlético. Ascendió su mirada hasta su rostro, esperando descubrir la identidad de la maravillosa criatura que tenía frente a sí, pero se encontró con una mascara negra que le cubría casi toda la cara y que sólo dejaba al descubierto unos jugosos labios rojos. Tragó con dificultad de sólo imaginar cómo sería probar aquella delicia._

_Y entonces comenzó la música. Su enmascarado se colocó en el centro del cuarto y empezó a bailar moviéndose sinuosamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa. Larten no podía apartar sus ojos de él; la manera de la que bailaba le estaba volviendo loco, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo y haciéndole desear ser él quien le explorara de esa manera. Esos movimientos deberían estar prohibidos._

Summertime, and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
Oh! Your Daddy's rich and your Ma is good lookin'  
So, hush little baby, don't you cry . . .

_El joven se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el vampiro cómo un felino acechando a su presa. Larten estaba ardiendo mientras sentía cómo la presión en sus pantalones aumentaba por momentos. El chico se apoyó en sus muslos para levantarse, subiendo entre sus piernas abiertas. Fue subiendo poco a poco, pegando su cuerpo al del vampiro, reptando y deslizándose contra su entrepierna y su pecho. Una vez se puso de pie, pasó las piernas a cada lado de Larten y se dejó caer con suavidad sobre él._

_Se fue quitando la camisa a una velocidad martirizante para el vampiro, que lo único que deseaba era liberar su hinchado miembro y enseñar a aquel muchacho que no se debía calentar de esa manera a la gente. Cómo si hubiera oído sus pensamientos y decidiera torturarle un poco más, el joven se frotó contra él un par de veces con apurados movimientos de cadera, consiguiendo jadeos y gemidos ahogados por parte de los dos. _

One of these mornin's you're gonna rise up singin'  
Then you'll spread your wings, and you'll take to the sky  
But 'till that mornin' there's a nothin' can harm you,  
with Daddy and Mammy standin' by . . .

_El muchacho empezó a provocar con sus labios a los del vampiro, que, finalmente, le capturaron hambrientos. Larten succionó con deseo el labio inferior de su secuestrador, arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Luego, sin previo aviso, deslizó su lengua profundizando el beso y explorando a su compañero. Sintió como el joven se aferraba a su camisa y se la arrancaba en un arrebato; se separó mirándole a los ojos por primera vez. Dos azules le devolvieron la mirada cargados de lujuria, y unas manos ascendieron hábilmente desde su cintura._

_El chico apoyó la nariz en su pecho y aspiró su aroma hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a besarle y a morderle la piel bajo la mandíbula, apretándose más contra él. Cuando consideró que era suficiente, se movió de nuevo hasta su pecho y, lentamente, empezó a succionar sus pezones. _

_Larten se mordió el labio aguantando un jadeo. Cómo desearía que todas las torturas fueran como esa, sobretodo si en ellas participaba su nuevo amante. Ladeó la cabeza mirándole de nuevo. El chico tenía experiencia y sabía muy bien lo que se hacía para ser tan joven. Abrió sorprendido los ojos al ver que se deslizaba de su regazo al suelo para quedar a la altura de su abultadísima entrepierna. No sería capaz de…_

_-¡Mmmh!- gimió el vampiro cuando el chico le acarició por encima de la tela. Se mordió de nuevo el labio y le observó trabajar._

_El joven desabrochó el cinturón y, a una velocidad terriblemente lenta, fue bajando la cremallera y liberando completamente el miembro del mayor. Larten suspiró cerrando los ojos; ese chico era realmente fantás…_

_-¡Ahh-h!- jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que le agarraba de improviso._

_El chico deslizó su mano por la dureza del vampiro varias veces con suavidad. Después se acercó y comenzó a lamer el miembro enloqueciendo al mayor. Cuando ya no quedaba ni un milímetro sin humedecer, se lo introdujo en la boca y succionó con lentitud toda su longitud, desesperando al otro que se retorcía bajo él._

_-P-por favor…no aguanto…-gimió el hombre arqueándose. La velocidad aumentó poco a poco consiguiendo estremecimientos en todo el vampiro._

_Larten sintió su cuerpo tensarse al llegar al clímax y las oleadas del orgasmo le golpearon en todo su ser. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, fijó otra vez la vista en el maravilloso muchacho que estaba limpiando todo rastro blanco con la lengua. El chico levantó la vista y sonrío llevándose las manos a la máscara. El hombre tragó con fuerza; por fin iba a descubrir quien era su misterioso amante._

_El obstáculo se apartó dejando ver unas mejillas sonrosadas, que hacían juego con sus labios, y una pequeña nariz cubierta de algunas pecas como el centro de todo. Su corazón pegó un salto y se detuvo cuando Darren Shan le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla._

Despertó jadeando y completamente excitado. La imagen de su aprendiz bailando de aquella manera y todo lo posterior seguía rondando por su cabeza y no le ayudaba nada a calmar su sofoco.

Salió sudoroso de su ataúd y se dirigió derecho al baño para darse una buena ducha de agua fría y tranquilizar a su erguido amiguito.

Una vez consiguió calmarse, volvió rápidamente a su habitación con cuidado de no toparse con Darren, pues aun tenía muy reciente su fantasía y no quería montar ningún numerito del que podría avergonzarse.

Se sentó en su butaca y se cubrió la cara con las manos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Desde el fatídico día en el que se le ocurrió seguir a Darren y a ''su amiguito'', su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Los muchachos echaron a andar hacia la ciudad charlando entre ellos. Larten les siguió a cierta distancia para que no le descubrieran. Al principio parecían muy cortados, pero luego se fueron animando cada vez más, demasiado para el gusto del vampiro._

_Entre bromas, llegaron a una calle muy poco transitada y repleta de edificios con letreros de neón. El hombre decidió subir a los tejados por si las moscas, ya que, con tantísima luz, no sería nada difícil que le vieran por accidente. Desde allí arriba su perspectiva mejoró, porque podía ir casi a la par de los chicos sin que se dieran cuenta._

_El problema llegó cuando terminaron entrando en uno de los edificios con carteles luminosos. Larten había oído hablar de ese tipo de lugares. Allí era donde, en horas como aquella, iban las parejas que deseaban intimidad. Cine lo llamaban. El vampiro frunció el ceño. Debía seguirles hasta dentro si quería vigilar los movimientos de ese muchacho con su Darren._

-¿Tu Darren? ¿Desde cuándo?-_ Larten sonrió para sus adentros. Era ''su Darren'' desde el momento en que le había pedido ser su aprendiz, un par de meses antes de que rompiera con Truska. Posiblemente, la mujer lo había sabido desde el principio, pero había postergado la situación lo máximo posible. Lo que no terminaba de entender era cómo él mismo no se había dado cuenta. Era cierto que no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por el muchacho, pero sí estaba seguro de que sentía algo, y había tenido que perderlo para verlo. Parecía increíble que, en tan sólo unas horas, se hubiesen cambiado así las tornas y ahora fuera él el que estuviera pendiente de Darren, y no al revés. Por eso pensaba evitar de todas las formas posibles que el ''vientecitos'', como había decidido llamar al manipulador de aire, tocara a su niño. _

_Gruñó y se encaramó a la cornisa para bajar por la pared hasta la calle. Una vez allí, se arregló lo mejor posible y se dirigió al cine. Sin que le viera el encargado, se coló y fue mirando sala por sala hasta encontrarles. Finalmente, les localizó en una de las últimas filas de una película de terror. El ''vientecitos'' ya había comenzado su estrategia pasando un brazo por detrás del semi-vampiro, pero este no parecía hacerle mucho caso, lo cual alegró sobremanera a Larten. _

_Se las apañó para colocarse detrás de ellos y que no le vieran, y esperó. El ''vientecitos'' intentó nuevas técnicas acercándose más a él, como susurrarle al oído que si tenía miedo le abrazara, que si olía muy bien, que tenía unos labios muy bonitos…_

_Ante esto último, tanto Larten como Darren reaccionaron. El mayor clavó sus uñas en los reposabrazos de la butaca haciendo profundas marcas, mientras que el muchacho sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a su acompañante, sonrojado y boqueando. Una imagen más que apetecible para cualquiera._

-¡Reacciona idiota! ¿No ves que así eres una presa fácil?-_ pensó Larten desesperado. Si no intervenía, ese tipejo iba a besar a su niño, pero si lo hacía, Darren se enfadaría muchísimo con él y las cosas empeorarían entre ellos. _

_Pero, antes de que pudiera improvisar nada como maniobra de distracción, el ''vientecitos'' murmuró algo que el vampiro llegó a escuchar, aunque hizo que Darren jadeara, y se inclinó hacia delante tomando los labios del semi-vampiro. A Larten se le paró el corazón de inmediato. Apenas podía respirar del dolor que le producía la imagen de su aprendiz siendo besado por otro. Apretó la mandíbula y contuvo las ganas de agarrar a aquel aprovechado por la camisa y enseñarle a no tocar a su niño. Porque estaba convencido de que aquel tipo sólo buscaba aprovecharse de él. Había visto como le miraba, y en esa mirada no había cariño, sólo lujuria. _

_Pero no hizo nada. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para entra en juego, porque, en ese momento, cualquier movimiento sólo haría que la situación fuese a peor. Así que se quedó en su butaca, vigilando con el estómago encogido que el ''vientecitos'' no se pasara demasiado, mientras veía cómo devoraba el cuello de su niño arrancándole jadeos y le acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta. _

_Pero, cuando el joven fue a explorar el cuerpo del semi-vampiro de cintura para abajo, este le paró de golpe con un empujón y le pidió que lo dejaran ahí. Larten casi lloró del alivio que le supuso que Darren le hubiese detenido, pues no estaba seguro de poder aguantar más tiempo sin saltarle encima al descarado del ''vientecitos''._

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

De esto hacía ya una semana, en la que no había podido hablar con Darren en ningún momento, ya que, cuando coincidían, este se mostraba frío e inaccesible, y el vampiro no sabía muy bien cómo manejar esa situación. Además, había que añadir la cantidad de sueños como el que acababa de tener, que le perseguían noche sí noche también. Así que, cuando veía a Darren, lo primero que hacía era ponerse colorado y buscar como loco un tema de conversación.

Por lo demás, apenas dormía, vigilando los movimientos y controlando las conversaciones que se colaban por su ventana de los habitantes del circo, intentando saber lo que ocurría durante el día con Darren y el ''vientecitos'', y, por la noche, seguía a Darren tan de cerca, que le sorprendía que nadie le hubiese descubierto.

Suspiró, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Pronto anochecería, y volvería con su misión de proteger a su aprendiz.

Oooooooo

Darren daba vueltas nervioso por su habitación. No podía más. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Cada vez que Jack le besaba, tocaba o, incluso, hablaba, cuando estaban juntos, no hacía más que imaginar que esos labios, esos roces, esa voz… pertenecían a Larten. Sonrió débilmente. Había intentado por todos los medios no llamarle más que ''Mr. Crepsley'', pero no podía. Igual que tampoco podía evitar alterarse al verle, seguir soñando con él o sentir hasta asco, cada vez que besaba a Jack.

Esa era otra razón por la que estaba nervioso. Desde que habían empezado a salir, había algo en él que le daba mala espina, por lo que le inquietaba un poco la reacción del muchacho. Además, cada vez que salían, este le pedía más, tocándole e intentado seducirle, aunque siempre conseguía pararle a tiempo. La verdad era que había sido así desde la primera cita, pero cada vez se mostraba más atrevido y confiado, y llegaba más lejos.

[FLASH-BACK]

_Era la primera cita que tenían, y las cosas habían comenzado relativamente bien. Jack se había encargado de organizarlo todo. Irían al cine y luego tomarían algo por ahí para cenar._

_El manipulador de aire le había esperado a la salida de su caravana y se había mostrado muy agradable de camino al cine, introduciendo conversaciones para romper el hielo, bromeando…Tanto que a Darren se le había llegado a olvidar en algunos momentos porque estaban saliendo en realidad._

_Al llegar al cine, habían escogido una película de terror, comprado palomitas y entrado a la sala. Ahora, a mitad de película, Darren estaba algo cohibido, pues se daba cuenta de los esfuerzos del otro joven por llamar su atención, y no sabía muy bien que hacer. El chico no hacía más que sonreír ante los piropos cada vez más insinuantes e intentar no hacerle mucho caso, hasta que escuchó algo que no pudo obviar._

_-Tienes unos labios muy bonitos- ahora se miraban frente, a los ojos. Jack sonriendo, contento de haber logrado captar su atención, y Darren sonrojado, porque nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido. Era cierto que había estado ''saliendo'' con Steve, pero no habían pasado de un par de picos, y, después no había vuelto a estar con nadie. Abstraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Jack hasta que fue demasiado tarde- Me muero por comerte a besos._

_El manipulador de aire enganchó sus labios y ninguno dijo nada más. A partir de ahí, todo en Darren fue un descontrol. Él no hacía nada, apenas se movía, sólo se dejaba hacer. No fue hasta que sintió que las manos del otro bajando a su pantalón, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack no tenía ninguna intención de parar y reaccionó. _

[FIN FLASH-BACK]

Había hecho lo posible por dejarse llevar desde aquella noche y olvidarse de todo lo demás, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no siguiera con eso, que no quería que fuera Jack el que le tocara. Llevaba toda la semana sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por estar dándole esperanzas al joven cuando él sabía, desde el primer beso, que no iba a funcionar, que no sentía nada.

Por eso iba a terminar con todo esa misma tarde. Había citado a Jack en su caravana para que nadie les pudiera escuchar y le pediría dejarlo. No creía llegar a nada con Larten, entre otras cosas, porque el hombre había intentado acercarse a él después de lo sucedido, y él, siguiendo los consejos de Evra, se había mostrado completamente indiferente. Así que suponía que sólo había empeorado las cosas, pero, si pudiera simplemente recuperar la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces, se daría por satisfecho.

Miró el reloj aún inquieto. Ya era la hora, Jack llegaría enseguida.

Oooooooo

El joven se acercó muy seguro de sí mismo a la caravana de Darren. Hoy era el día, el magnífico día que conseguiría tener el dulce cuerpo del semi-vampiro estremeciéndose bajo él. El chico le había citado en su caravana, así que por fin podría estar lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación de Darren como para terminar llevándole a la cama. Tenía que reconocer que se le había resistido bastante, pero, al final, después de mimarle un poco, había conseguido que confiara en él lo suficiente como para invitarle a la caravana.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Primero empezaría con una ronda de besitos tímidos pero mostrando confianza y experiencia. Luego, subiría un poco la intensidad y le pediría ir a la habitación para estar más cómodos, ''prometiéndole'', por supuesto, llegar sólo hasta donde él quisiera. Pero al final conseguiría convencerle y, para cuando Darren quisiera darse cuenta, estarían llegando al orgasmo y la virginidad del semi-vampiro le pertenecería. Por que estaba claro que Darren era virgen, era demasiado inocente como para no serlo.

Llamó entusiasmado a la puerta. Cada vez faltaba menos. Le abrió un Darren un poco pálido, y se preocupó porque a lo mejor tenía que seguir esperando, pero enseguida recuperó la confianza y saludó al muchacho con un pico. Fuesen cuales fueran los obstáculos, improvisaría y los superaría, pero tenía que acostarse con Darren esa noche sí o sí.

-¿Va todo bien?- tanteó el terreno el joven.

-Eh…si… bueno, es que…te tengo que pedir una cosa- titubeó Darren.

-_Ahora es cuando me pide que me acueste con el para terminar de olvidar a su querido _- pensó extasiado Jack- Claro, dime- pero las cosas se le torcieron.

-Tenemos que dejarlo.

Un silencio tóxico inundó la cocina.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Jack no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Toda la semana soportando los lloriqueos de ese niñato para poder tirarselo y ahora le salía con esas?- ¿Estás de coña no?- exigió.

-No, Jack. Yo… lo siento… pero no puedo seg…

Pero Darren no pudo continuar hablando. El joven se lazó sobre él hecho una furia y le tiró del pelo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que, con la otra mano, le pegaba un puñetazo en el estómago. Cuando Darren se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo e intentó defenderse, el otro le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le dejó sin aire por momentos.

-¡NO! ¡TÚ SERÁS MÍO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

* * *

¿Algún odio esporádico por ahí? En mi defensa diré que era necesario xD Asesinos a domicilio en Reviews, por favor.

Aqua Ootori


	5. Una nueva esperanza

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada: PERDON. Las cosas no me han ido muy bien desde el inicio del año y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, así que he ido avanzando en cuanto tenía un momento y me sentía inspirada.

Bien, en todo este tiempo, he podido leer los libros de Darren Shan, que varían en muchos aspectos con la película (los recomiendo MUCHO), y he introducido algunos detalles que solo salen en los libros. Uno de ellos en particular, es **MUY IMPORTANTE** para capitulos posteriores :

**En los libros, si se intercambia sangre con un vampiro o un semivampiro realizando ambos un corte en la piel y uniendo las heridas, la sangre del vampiro le otorgará al que no lo es ciertas cualidades vampíricas, como puedan ser un incremento de la fuerza o un mayor gusto por la carne cruda. Aunque, si alguien bebe sangre de vampiro o semivampiro, se envenenará. Sin embargo, en este fic hay un pequeño cambio, por lo que también se adquirirán algunos aspectos vampíricos bebiendo dicha sangre.**

Creo que no me queda más por decir (Aparte de que, excepto Jack y la trama de esta historia en particular, todo lo demás pertenece a Darren Shan). Y, ahora, ¡A leer!

* * *

Una nueva esperanza

Darren cayó al suelo jadeando. Apenas se podía mover de todas las veces que aquel desgraciado le había golpeado en la entrepierna. Apretó los puños, intentando aguantar el dolor y ponerse, al menos, a gatas, pero el otro no le dio tiempo. Sintió como le giraba hasta quedar boca arriba, mirando al chico con el que había estado saliendo esa última semana; Jack.

Éste, completamente fuera de sí, le agarró rápidamente con una mano del pelo, para forzarle a exponer su cuello, y, con la otra, le sujeto las suyas por encima de la cabeza contra el suelo, a la vez que le propinaba otros dos rodillazos seguidos.

-Por favor… para…- sollozó Darren desesperado. Aunque tenía más fuerza que el otro y hubiera podido quitárselo de encima con facilidad, cada vez que le daba en ese sitio tan delicado, se quedaba sin aire y no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor que sentía. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el manipulador de aire le había mordido con fuerza en el cuello, desgarrándole la piel como una fiera- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Basta!

-¡No grites, estúpido!- Jack le golpeó otra vez. Después, le giró de nuevo la cara y, sin soltarle las manos, le besó con rudeza.

Darren sintió como sus labios eran mordidos y babeados, y el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. La lengua de Jack le invadió, llevándose consigo todo rastro de sangre y saliva. Darren no podía sentirse más asqueado de lo que ya estaba, o eso creía. Otro golpe y su camisa arrancada, dejando a la vista su pálido pecho. El manipulador de aire se relamió los restos de la sangre de Darren, que se habían quedado en sus labios, y bajó la cabeza para capturar con fuerza, demasiada, uno de los pezones del semi-vampiro.

Darren se arqueó con un chillido mientras más sangre corría por su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo eso a él? ¿Tan mal se había portado con el otro para que ahora le hiciera esto? Varias lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos por las mejillas. Miró al muchacho que estaba devorando su cuerpo. No había salida; ese tipo iba a hacer con él lo que quisiera y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Otro golpe, esta vez más doloroso que los demás.

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor…!- sabía que no le serviría de nada, pero, aun así…- Por fav…

Una sombra cruzó la cocina de repente y embistió contra el manipulador de aire. Darren sintió que era liberado del cuerpo de Jack e intentó moverse, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y solo pudo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Solo esperaba que, lo que fuera que le había quitado al Jack de encima, pudiese impedir que el muchacho volviera.

Oooooooooooooooooo

En la otra punta de la cocina, Jack miraba aterrado al hombre que se cernía sobre él. Al parecer, con los gritos habían despertado al tutor de Darren, que ahora lo tenía acorralado.

El espeluznante brillo en los ojos del vampiro le hizo pensar a Jack que quizá no había sido buena idea atacar de esa manera a Darren. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, por supuesto, pues seguía pensando que el mocoso le había engañado y que él merecía una compensación, pero le daba pánico pensar que podía hacerle aquel hombre por haberse atrevido a dañar su protegido.

De repente, una de las manos del vampiro se lanzó sobre él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y le cogió del pelo, arrastrándole hacia la salida. Jack se retorcía intentando liberarse, aunque lo único que conseguía era que el otro tirara más fuerte y le doliera aún más. Al llegar a la altura de la puerta, el hombre lo agarró del cuello y lo empotró contra la pared con brutalidad. Jack sentía que se asfixiaba por la fuerza con la que el vampiro le sujetaba, pero eso dejó de tener relevancia cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes, cegados de ira, que le susurraron al oído.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría, de que el vampiro le levantaba por encima de su cabeza o de que era lanzado a la calle desde lo alto de la escalinata. No. En su mente solo había espacio para la sorpresa y el terror que le habían producido esas últimas palabras.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Darren continuaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Había oído quejidos y jadeos provenientes del otro extremo de la habitación y podía jurar, casi completamente seguro, que se trataba de Jack. Pero ahora ya no se escuchaba nada más; solo estaba el silencio, que se burlaba de él porque seguía sin apenas poder moverse.

De repente, el roce de unas ropas por encima de su cabeza le hizo tensarse de nuevo, pensando que el manipulador de aire podía haber vuelto. Sin embargo, al ser girado de nuevo hasta quedar boca arriba se tranquilizó. Frente a él, con el rojizo cabello alborotado, como si acabara de despertase, estaba su mentor.

Se miraron por un momento sin decir absolutamente nada. A pesar de la situación actual, y de la que había habido entre ellos desde que tuvieron la dichosa discusión, Darren sintió una renovada alegría por momentos al notar que la preocupación en el rostro del hombre. Al menos, sabía que no le daba completamente igual lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Larten tomó a su discípulo en brazos, pasando uno por debajo de las piernas y otro por detrás de su espalda, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de este. Darren se sonrojó profundamente al pasar el umbral de su puerta. Parecía la típica escena del novio entrando con su pareja en el dormitorio de su noche de bodas, solo que la novia no solía ir ensangrentada y llena de golpes y heridas.

El vampiro depositó su preciada carga con delicadeza en la cama y se sentó a su lado para revisarle. Aun no había pronunciado ni media palabra, ni parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Darren se estaba empezando a poner realmente nervioso. Por un momento, había esperado que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos a raíz del ataque, pero, al parecer, el hombre tenía otros planes y, mientras tanto, estaba examinando el cuerpo del pobre semi-vampiro dolorosamente cerca. El chico intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su maestro, pues le faltaba poco para cometer una imprudencia, así que se centró en valorar él también el estado de su cuerpo, sin contar a sus partes bajas, que seguían agonizando. A pesar de que le dolía todo, pensó que había tenido suerte; debía estar agradecido que todo hubiese terminado en un susto y no en algo peor. Aparte de la zona inferior, lo que más le dolía era la herida del pecho, de la que seguía manando sangre, aunque ya no tanta como antes.

Pensaba en que, probablemente, tendría que pedirle a Mr. Tall un par de días de reposo para recuperarse del todo, cuando Larten se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Entonces, y consiguiendo que Darren estuviese automáticamente capacitado para competir con el tomate más rojo del mundo, desvió lentamente la vista hacia la entrepierna del muchacho y se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Darren no sabía donde meterse. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas si ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra? Pero, si aquel comportamiento le había sorprendido, lo siguiente le dejó completamente anonadado.

El vampiro le encaró por segunda vez en la noche y le observó fijamente con una mueca de concentración. Darren no sabía qué tenía en mente su mentor, ni por qué estaba actuando de manera tan extraña, pero no se atrevió ni a pestañear. Tras unos segundos, que al joven le parecieron eternos, Larten se inclinó de improviso y tomó los labios de su alumno entre los suyos.

Darren estaba completamente perdido. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿No se había pasado una semana sin dirigirle la palabra solo porque se enteró de sus sentimientos? Entonces, ¿por qué le besaba ahora? Confundido, intentó quitarse de encima al vampiro para que le explicara lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, una vez más, su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada, y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba respondiendo con ansia a las atenciones de su maestro. Dejó automáticamente de pensar y sucumbió a las caricias del hombre en su pecho y cuello, o a los labios que se habían desplazado desde su boca hasta su mandíbula y que la degustaban como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo, chupando y mordiendo con delicadeza la fina piel que la cubría.

Él solo podía suspirar y acariciar el pelo de Larten, mientras que, este, rodaba su boca hasta su pecho y comenzada a lamer lentamente la herida que cruzaba su pezón. Darren sintió un cosquilleo a medida que la herida se iba cerrando, igual que había pasado con la del labio y la del cuello. Después, el hombre se dedicó a succionar con parsimonia el pequeño y recién curado punto de placer, mientras una mano traviesa se deslizaba por el estómago del muchacho y comenzaba a acariciar a su aun dolorido miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón.

Darren soltó un jadeó y presionó la cabeza de Larten contra su pecho, a la vez que elevaba las caderas, demandando más contacto en ambos sitios. Por respuesta, el vampiro se trasladó al otro pezón, esta vez haciendo círculos con su lengua alrededor de él, mientras que, con la mano que no tenía ocupada estimulando la, poco a poco, creciente erección de Darren, comenzó a pellizcar el que su boca había estado atendiendo.

El chico gemía y se retorcía bajo su maravilloso mentor, que le estaba haciendo subir a pasos agigantados al Paraíso de los Vampiros. Era muchísimo mejor que en sus sueños; la lengua de Larten, áspera como la de cualquier vampiro, le producía escalofríos de placer en cuanto entraba en contacto con su piel, y sus manos, cubiertas de cicatrices y experiencia, le mimaban con ternura, adorándole. Jamás pensó que el hombre pudiera ser tan atento con alguien, pues siempre se le había imaginado como un amante rudo y salvaje, independientemente de cómo aparecía en sus sueños, que eran bastante fieles a la realidad en ese aspecto.

Ya sentía una presión horrible en sus pantalones cuando, tan imprevisiblemente como había empezado, Larten se separó, se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

Darren se quedó sin palabras. Su mente, solo ocupada en intentar comprender la situación, se encontraba aturdida y confusa. ¿Es que acaso solo había estado jugando con él? ¿Era simplemente una broma pesada? ¿Tan mal le había sentado al vampiro su homosexualidad que le quiso castigar de esta manera? Miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su mentor, aun deseando que apareciera de nuevo en cualquier momento y le explicara su repentina salida. Pero, tras unos segundos de esperar, comprendió que era en vano, que el hombre solo le había hecho pagar por soñar con él, pero que no tenía la más mínima intención de mantener una relación, por fugaz que fuese.

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas e intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Puede que no le correspondiera, que rechazara su condición o que hubiese un ambiente violento las pocas veces que coincidieron desde ese día, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a humillarle de esa forma. Y, encima, tenía que lidiar con una horrible erección, que le avergonzaba todavía más, si cabe. Se levantó rabioso de la cama y salió al pasillo con cautela. Probablemente, si se le encontraba, terminaría pegándole, a pesar de que sabía que era una batalla perdida, y quería evitar esa situación, al menos, por el momento.

Se dirigió al baño tras comprobar que no estaba ocupado ni se oía ningún ruido, por lo que supuso que el vampiro se había marchado. Así era mejor; no quería darle la satisfacción de oírle en caso de que el agua fría no funcionase. Entró en el baño, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se metió en la ducha.

El agua estaba helada, pero, ni con eso, consiguió que se le bajara la erección y, mucho menos, la humillación. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, comenzó a frotarse con fuerza, demasiada, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Había sido un idiota. Había caído en la burla del vampiro completamente confiado de que, por fin, era correspondido cuando, en realidad, solo se trataba de un juego para avergonzarle. Se apretó con más fuerza hasta hacerse daño, intentando borrar los rastros de esa vergüenza de su ser sin éxito.

De repente, sintió una cálida respiración junto a su oído y unos brazos fuertes le rodearon, posando una mano sobre la suya y parando el movimiento salvaje con el que se estaba castigando. Antes incluso de oír su voz, y sin ni siquiera tener que girarse, Darren ya sabía quién estaba detrás de él.

-No hagas eso; te vas a hacer daño- su maestro sonaba más ronco de lo habitual- ¿Acaso no sabes que es una zona muy delicada?

De repente, Darren vio la otra mano de su mentor acercarse hasta su dolorido miembro. Parecía estar sujetando un trapo, pero no pudo identificar de qué se trataba exactamente. Entonces, con cuidado, apoyó la tela en la hinchazón y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico. ¡Era hielo! ¡Un paño con hielo! El vampiro solo había ido a buscar algo de hielo para que no le doliera tanto esa zona y que no le saliera ningún moratón que luego le pudiera dar problemas. Iba a preguntarle por qué hacía eso, por qué no le dejaba el hielo y se marchaba, cuando sintió los labios del hombre sobre su hombro. Su respiración comenzó a aumentar mientras que Larten se paseaba por el hueco de su cuello y empezaba a mover con delicadeza su mano sobre la de él, haciendo que se acariciara el miembro de arriba abajo. Lentamente, la velocidad del placentero vaivén se fue acelerando y, para cuando Larten succionaba la tersa piel bajo su mandíbula, Darren ya había dejado que fuera el contacto directo con su maestro el que le hiciera delirar y contraerse contra el impresionante hombre que le sostenía. El vampiro había dejado el paño con hielo de lado y estaba centrado en las caricias al cuerpo de su discípulo.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por completo, sintió un enorme bulto entre sus nalgas, que le hizo volver a la tierra de súbito y apartarse del vampiro con rapidez.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- Independientemente de que aun no estuviera preparado o de que se tratara del hombre que amaba y que tanto daño le había hecho, lo que había pasado con Jack tan solo unas horas atrás le hacía desconfiar por completo de la actitud de su mentor- Yo… no quiero, n-no puedo seguir… no…

-Shh- se acercó Larten, entrando de lleno bajo el chorro de la ducha y posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo tampoco tengo ninguna intención de seguir hasta el final. Hoy- Darren tragó con fuerza al escucharle remarcar la última sílaba con la voz tan ronca- No obstante, me gustaría terminar esto satisfactoriamente para ambos, claro.

Y, antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada, le apresó fieramente contra la pared de la ducha y le tomó otra vez con la mano, pero, en esta ocasión, se esmeró apretando un poco más el agarre y recreándose en cada centímetro recorrido, mientras que, con la otra mano, se desabrochaba los pantalones y liberaba su propia erección. Sin que Darren tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre junto las dos excitaciones y comenzó a masturbar a ambos con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda apretaba el rasero de su discípulo y sus labios se pegaban a su cuello.

Darren se estremecía entre la pared y el pecho de su maestro, que se había colocado de lleno bajo el chorro y ahora estaba tan empapado como él. Larten empezó a besar el pecho del chico, justo por debajo de la clavícula, y siguió bajando hasta capturar su pequeño punto de nervios, que comenzó a chupar y mordisquear con cuidado. Los gemidos de su discípulo hacían que se pegara más a él y que acelerase todas sus acciones cada vez más.

-Ahhh… Lar-lar… ¡Oh dioses!... Por favor… No puedo…- pedía Darren desesperado. Siempre había oído que todo lo que había que hacer era intentar aguantar lo máximo posible, pero a él le estaba costando horrores no sucumbir al placer.

-Hazlo Darren, No te contengas más…- jadeó el vampiro en su oído- Por favor…

Estas últimas palabras desencadenaron en Darren un torrente de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para él. Su cuerpo se arqueó y sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros del vampiro. Corrientes de electricidad se deslizaban por su cuerpo y él no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por ellas. Gimió el nombre de su maestro a la vez que se descargaba en la mano de este y, segundos después, Larten le siguió gruñiendo el suyo.

Darren se soltó de su mentor y se deslizó por la pared de la ducha hasta quedar sentado en el plato. Escuchó, aun sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, al mayor intentando normalizar la respiración y se dio cuenta de que él mismo tenía el corazón a cien.

Sintió como Larten se separaba de él y salía de la ducha. Quiso decirle que no se alejara, que se quedara a su lado, pero la vergüenza le invadió y no pudo hacer nada más que sujetar con fuerza sus rodillas contra su pecho y esconder el rostro en su regazo. Se moría de miedo de solo pensar que el vampiro podía despacharle en cualquier momento diciéndole que había sido un error y que ellos nunca podrían tener nada más.

Levantó la vista y vio a Larten desnudo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en la mano. Estaba muy sexy desde esa perspectiva; el pelo húmedo, el torso tenuemente iluminado por la luz del baño y las mejillas algo coloradas. Pero, lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fue, como la primera vez que lo conoció, su mirada. Profunda, sabia y astuta, proyectada por esos ojos verdes tan intensos que, en ese momento, estaban fijos en él, con una expresión que Darren no supo reconocer, pero que le resultó muy reconfortante y útil contra sus miedos.

Observo como, lentamente, el vampiro se acercaba a él, le envolvía en la otra toalla y le cogía en brazos para sacarle del baño. Fueron hasta la habitación de Darren y Larten le dejó sobre la cama. Empezó a secarle el pelo mientras el chico le observaba sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. El hombre se estaba comportando contrariamente a todo lo que él había supuesto que podría hacer y a su actitud los últimos días. Larten se debió de dar cuenta del recelo del chico, por qué dejo de frotarle con la toalla y le miró directamente.

-Escucha Darren- suspiró- Sé que esto te resulta muy extraño. De hecho, a mi también me parece impropio mi comportamiento. Pero,- apartó la vista del chico ligeramente y se quedó mirando al vacío, buscando la manera de explicarle a su discípulo lo que le estaba pasando- no se por qué, desde que tuvimos la discusión en la cocina, he estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que me dijiste y, viéndote con ese muchacho, me he dado cuenta de lo ciego que estuve. Es cierto que no me gustan los hombres, pero contigo es diferente. No sé realmente lo que siento por ti, solo sé que me importas mucho y que no quiero nada más que tú felicidad- tomó aire- Así que, si no te resulta muy molesto, me gustaría que me perdonaras por lo mal que me he portado contigo y que me dieras una oportunidad- se quedó callado esperando el veredicto de Darren, que parecía no llegar nunca.

El joven estaba anonadado. Ese hombre le estaba volviendo loco. Primero, le trataba como una basura y, luego, le suplicaba que le perdonara y que le dejara estar con él. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que, después de todo el daño que le había hecho, no podía perdonarle, cuando vio todo el arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro. Era cierto que había sufrido mucho con su actitud, pero el hombre realmente lo sentía y quería arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-De acuerdo, te perdono y te doy esa oportunidad que me pides- vio cómo Larten levantaba la cabeza y su rostro se iluminaba. Le daba un poco de pena ponerle barreras a esa alegría que él mismo estaba experimentando, pero tenía que marcar los límites y darle un pequeño castigo a su mentor para que no volviera a maltratarle- Pero hay ciertas condiciones que debes cumplir- una sombra de miedo cruzó el rostro del hombre- tendrás que comportarte como si fuesemos cualquier pareja normal que empezase a salir. Eso significa que tienes que ir despacio, respetar mis límites y tratarme con cuida…

No pudo seguir hablando. Larten, que se había asustado mucho cuando le dijo lo de las condiciones, le cortó el discurso uniendo sus labios en un pequeño pico. Por inocente que fuera el contacto, Darren se sonrojó hasta las raíces e intentó apartarse para que su maestro no le viera así, pero Larten le sujetó con delicadeza la cara y unió sus frentes con una sonrisa.

-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a pedir algo imposible- susurró mirándole a los ojos- pero creo que podré cumplirlo- Le dio otro beso y se levantó de la cama- Y, ahora, a dormir, que llevamos un día muy ajetreado.

-Espera- le tomó de la mano- ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?- murmuró hacia el cuello de su camisa. Cualquier persona normal habría pedido que lo repitiera un poco más alto, pero el oído del vampiro capto todas y cada una de las palabras del muchacho.

-¿En serio quieres que me quede… contigo?- sonrío Larten. Aunque había entendido lo que el chico había querido decir, su naturaleza le pedía que le hiciese de rabiar un poquito- ¿No estabas hablando hace un momento de marcar límites?

-N-no… yo estaba diciendo… y-yo…- tartamudeaba Darren nervioso.

Larten rió entre dientes y se agachó para darle un beso.

-Voy a ponerme algo para dormir. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo- Señaló el hecho de que aun estaban ambos solo con las toallas- Enseguida vuelvo- susurró.

Darren asintió mientras un escalofrío de placer le subía por la columna. Era impresionante cómo, simplemente con su voz, el vampiro hacía estragos en el cuerpo y la mente de su discípulo. Larten sonrió de medio lado y salió hacia su habitación. Darren aprovechó para ponerse el pijama y abrir la cama. Pensó en esperar al vampiro para entrar juntos en ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo extraña que sería la situación, así que se metió él primero y agudizó el oído a ver sí escuchaba los pasos del hombre.

Tras unos minutos, sintió como se cerraba la puerta de la otra habitación y el pelirrojo entró en la suya. Llevaba solo un pantalón corto negro, porque hacía demasiado calor como para ponerse un pijama completo. Darren, que nunca hubiese imaginado ver a su maestro tan informal, sintió un vacío de vértigo en el estómago de pensar en la idea que podría hacerse el vampiro de él viéndole sin camiseta, porque él también llevaba solamente un pantalón corto, azul en su caso. En comparación con el musculoso cuerpo del hombre, Darren parecía hecho de alambre. Sin embargo, estos pensamientos no parecieron llegar a la mente del mayor que, sonriendo y mirándole fijamente, se deslizó en la cama y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se pegó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos, acercándole más a su pecho desnudo.

-¿Así mejor?- ronroneó en el oído del colorado muchacho.

-S-sí…gracias- Darren pensó que no sería capaz de dormir nada en toda la noche por la emoción de estar prácticamente tumbado encima de su mentor. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos el sueño comenzó a embargarle y sintió como ganaba terreno a la consciencia- Te quiero- dejó escapar con un suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.

Larten sonrió de nuevo y le acarició el cabello, deseando poder desvelar pronto sus propios sentimientos e intentar corresponder plenamente a su niño.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya merecido (algo) la pena la espera. La verdad es que yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo^^ Y ya sabeis, dudas, amenazas (recibí mi primera amenaza seria para que siguiera escribiendo hace unos dias; me hizo muchisima ilusion ^3^ GRACIAS KmiKumicu) y demás asuntillos en el botón de Reviews.

Aqua Ootori


	6. La mentira

La mentira

Tanteó sin éxito el lugar en el que su maestro se había acostado a su lado la noche anterior. Acababa de despertar de una horrible pesadilla donde un viento infernal lo arrastraba por precipicios y zonas escarpadas hasta los infiernos, y el hecho de no encontrar al vampiro a su vera no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

El rastro de calor en las sábanas en el lado en el que había dormido Larten le decía que hacía poco que se había marchado, pero eso solo le ponía más nervioso todavía. Quizá se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior y había decidido recular y volver a la misma posición alejada del principio. Después de todo, su primera reacción había sido despreciarle y pasar de él lo máximo posible, para luego cambiar drásticamente su comportamiento y aceptar y declarar su propio amor por su discípulo con una rapidez asombrosa. Era cierto que la versión del hombre sobre las reflexiones que había hecho acerca de sus sentimientos podría encajar perfectamente con la realidad, pero, después de lo que le había pasado con Jack, Darren no se fiaba mucho de nadie.

Se puso ropa cómoda para empezar sus tareas diarias sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y tratando de averiguar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su mentor. En el pasillo encontró la puerta del vampiro cerrada a cal y canto, mientras que el baño rescató de su mente un montón de recuerdos que inundaron sus pensamientos y lograron que se metiera apresuradamente en la ducha para que el agua fría le aclarara un poco.

Después, se dirigió a la cocina y apretó los labios con firmeza antes de atravesar el umbral. Por una parte, quería que Larten estuviese ahí, porque sentía que todavía tenían mucho que hablar, en el caso de que su maestro no se hubiese echado a atrás, claro. Pero, por otro lado, temía que el viejo vampiro le dijese que todo había sido un error y le destrozase de nuevo. No creía poder soportarlo. Sin embargo, Larten no estaba en la cocina y tampoco apareció en el tiempo en que Darren desayunaba. Cierto era que el vampiro no salía nunca de su habitación durante el día, pero Darren había esperado que su mentor hiciera una excepción debido a los acontecimientos recientes o, al menos, que se quedara con él hasta que se levantase.

Fregó los pocos cacharros que había utilizado y salió al exterior parpadeando por los tempranos rayos de sol que le daban los buenos días desde el horizonte. Decidió que no podía dejar que sus dudas amorosas afectaran para nada el rendimiento de su trabajo en el circo, así que inspiró profundamente y bajó de su caravana. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que fuera que el destino le deparaba, por lo que se dirigió decidido hacia la tienda central. Ésta era la única que se había mantenido cuando se adquirieron las caravanas, ya que era donde se cocinaba para todos aquellos integrantes del circo que no quisieran comer solos en sus caravanas y donde se colgaban las tareas que debía realizar cada uno todos los días.

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ella cuando empezó a notar que todo aquel que se cruzaba se le quedaba mirando y murmuraba y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Darren les devolvió la mirada extrañado, preguntándose qué ocurriría para que estuviesen actuando de manera tan extraña. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de los cortes que le había hecho Jack en la cara, pero acto seguido desechó la idea; no sería la primera vez que amanecía con moratones y nuevas cicatrices tras los entrenamientos a los que le sometía su maestro. No, tenía que ser otra cosa.

Apresuró un poco el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su destino y evitar lo máximo posible los chismorreos que parecía despertar su persona en la gente esa mañana. Esquivó a unos cuantos curiosos más y llegó por fin al centro del campamento, donde estaba la tienda de reuniones. Sin embargo, con eso la situación solo empeoró, pues casi todo el circo estaba ya allí y absolutamente todos dejaron de hablar en cuanto el apareció para mirarle con atención.

Darren se paró en seco y tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué diablos ocurría esa mañana? Buscó a Evra y Rebecca entre la multitud, pero no había rastro de ellos. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás no debería haber salido de su habitación esa mañana al no encontrar a su maestro por ninguna parte, lo que había sido una clara señal de que iba a ser un mal día. Se mordió el labio, dudando acerca de si preguntar el motivo de ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, aunque le daba la sensación de que no le iba a gustar nada la verdad.

-Esto… Yo…

-¡Tú eres una puta!- oyó exclamar de pronto a una voz que le sonaba mucho. Entre los murmullos de desaprobación y desagrado hacia su persona que surgieron de todas partes, pudo comprobar que el grito había provenido desde la expresión escalofriante de Jack, que le miraba con el más absoluto odio, semioculto entre la gente.

Darren dio un paso atrás horrorizado. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando notó cómo alguien le agarraba con fuerza del brazo y tiraba de él, apartándole de las miradas de todos. Fue arrastrado entre las caravanas con rapidez y, antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar qué estaba ocurriendo, se encontraba en medio de la cocina de Evra y Rebecca, con ambos mirándole atentamente; el chico serpiente jadeaba por la fuerza que había necesitado para sacar a su amigo del apuro lo más rápido posible, mientras que Rebecca se encontraba sentada en un taburete con los brazos cruzados.

El semi-vampiro pasó los ojos de una a otro aun confuso. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente hacía unos momentos, pero recordaba lo expuesto y lo mal que se había sentido, porque además le había dado la sensación de que había cometido un error que aun desconocía. Le vino a la mente entonces el grito de Jack y reaccionó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan molesto conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo?- las palabras le salían a borbotones, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser consciente de lo que decía exactamente. Solo sabía que necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

Pero no fue una explicación lo primero que recibió de sus amigos, sino una mirada de preocupación entre ellos que le alteró todavía más. Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a molestarse por su silencio, Rebecca tomó aire y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Darren, se sincero. ¿Tú sedujiste a Mr. Crepsley y lograste que engañara a Truska?- preguntó con decisión la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jamás haría algo así! ¿Quién creéis que soy?- el joven estaba atónito.

-Darren, hay un rumor por todo el campamento de que hiciste eso antes de salir con Jack, que por eso Crepsley dejó de hablarte y lo dejó con Truska. Pero se dice también que lo volviste a hacer anoche, que Jack te pilló y que Crepsley estaba borracho mientras lo hacíais y… tú eras el que estaba encima de él, guiándole- dijo Evra inseguro.

-Nosotros no hemos querido creer nada hasta hablar contigo. Dinos, ¿es verdad?- añadió Rebecca con un hilo de voz- Porque te quiero mucho Darren, pero lo que puedas sentir por Mr. Crepsley no te da derecho a dañar a terceros…

El joven no sabía ni qué decir. Si ya le había sorprendido la actitud de todo el mundo hacia él, no había ni punto de comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba indignado y muy molesto porque alguien le creyera capaz de algo así, y más si se trataba de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo es posible que dudéis de mí después de tanto tiempo juntos? Yo jamás le haría algo así ni a Larten ni a nadie, antes preferiría morirme- apretaba los puños con fuerza y se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas- Sabéis perfectamente lo que he pasado por él, que nunca dejaría que alguien sufriera lo mismo que yo. Entonces ¿cómo sois capaces de creer semejantes falacias? ¡Se supone que sois mis amigos, joder!

Se dio la vuelta para evitar que le vieran llorar, porque ya le era imposible detener las gotas saladas que le rodaban por las mejillas. Se sentía peor ahora que sabía que sus amigos habían dudado de él, lo que le dejaba más solo que nunca. Pero, de repente, una mano se posó en su hombro con delicadeza y le giró hasta dejarle enfrente de Rebecca, que le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello para abrazarle cálidamente. Darren se aferró a ella como si fuese su bote salvavidas en medio del mar de miedos e inseguridades que tenía en la cabeza.

-Si que te creemos, Darren. Simplemente queríamos que nos explicaras tú tu versión- dijo la chica en su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Lentamente, se separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas más rezagadas del rostro- En serio, ¿qué ha pasado en realidad?

Y Darren se lo contó, tanto las partes que ya conocían los tres como las que no. Cuando relató la idea de Evra para liarle con Jack y así olvidar a Larten, el chico serpiente recibió una mirada furibunda de su novia que prometía que luego tendrían una buena charla. Darren se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, que se encogió ante la repentina irá de la muchacha, pero por otra parte Rebecca siempre había sido la más sensata de los tres y no creía bueno seguir ocultándole partes de la historia que pudieran ocasionar más confusiones.

Sin embargo, el peor momento fue cuando tuvo que contarles el ataque de Jack, en el que les enseñó las cicatrices y tuvo que ayudar a la chica mono a sujetar a Evra que se había levantado como una exhalación para ir a pegar al manipulador de aire. También fue dura de recordar la defensa de Larten y su posterior cura, tanto física como sentimental, lo que les sacó los colores a los tres. Por otra parte, viéndolo en retrospectiva, cada vez que pensaba en ello le parecía más raro todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior y el súbito cambio de actitud del vampiro hacia él. No era que su versión no cuadrara con el resto de hechos, sino que Darren sentía que faltaba algo en el puzzle y no era capaz de saber qué.

-Y ahora, explicadme vosotros con todo detalle de dónde ha salido el rumor de hoy- le instó a la joven pareja.

-Es todo lo que te he dicho antes, amigo- habló Evra con pesar- Cuando hemos salido esta mañana de la caravana la gente ya estaba murmurando sobre lo mismo. Te culpan de la ruptura de Larten y Truska. Además, a pesar de que Crepsley es tan serio, tú ya sabes lo bien que caen los dos en el circo, en particular Truska, por lo que todos están enfadados contigo por ser el causante de que haya estado triste durante tanto tiempo.

-Pero Truska debe saber que no es así- saltó Darren- Ella es consciente que yo no tengo nada que ver, por lo que puede ayudarme a resolver parte de esta situación-añadió levantándose con rapidez- Tenemos que ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo y…

-No creo que eso sea posible ahora- le cortó Rebecca- Se marchó ayer por la tarde porque tenía recados que hacer en uno de los pueblos de alrededor y no volverá hasta pasado mañana.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, venga! ¿Por qué todo se pone en mi contra? ¿No sabes a qué pueblo fue al menos?

-Ni idea, lo siento mucho Darren.

-Está bien, no importa. Realmente lo que más quiero es saber de dónde…

''Me das asco, ''me parece impropio mi comportamiento''. Ahí estaba; acababa de encontrar la respuesta.

-Ha sido Larten- sentenció apretando los labios con firmeza.

Sus amigos le miraban anonadados. Estaba seguro de que ahora sí que no creían nada de lo que acababan de escuchar y no les culpaba, pues a él mismo le costaba concebir tal crueldad, pero no había otra explicación. Si cuando el vampiro se había marchado sin decir nada a por el hielo la noche anterior le había acusado de crueldad en su mente, en este momento de daba cuenta de que se había quedado corto. Ya no solo le había dado esperanzas físicas en el calor del momento, sino que le había pedido una oportunidad, habían hablado de una relación y le había dado la puñalada más trapera que hubiese podido imaginar.

-Darren, ¿estás seguro de lo que has dicho? No creo que Mr. Crepsley sea tan retorcido y después de anoche…

-Después de anoche es el momento perfecto para hundirme- interrumpió el joven semi-vampiro mirando a algún punto por encima del hombro de su amiga. En sus ojos solo había desesperación e impotencia, lo que hizo que Evra se levantara y se dirigiera decidido hacia la puerta- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Darren alarmado.

-Voy a hablar con él y a darle una paliza.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres idiota? Te matará- se apresuró Darren a tomarle del brazo- Además, no quiero que le des el gusto de que compruebe que me ha afectado. En serio, déjalo- permitió con recelo que Evra se soltase y se apoyara contra la pared- Le demostraré que puedo con esto y que él no va a poder conmigo.

-Está bien, pero como vuelva a hacerte algo semejante…

-Hablaré con el Mr. Tall, lo prometo. Venga, vamos a por las tareas del día o se levantarán más rumores.

Así, los tres amigos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la tienda central del campamento, Darren flanqueado por Evra y Rebecca, tratando de evitar encontrarse con la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Las tareas de ese día no eran muy complicadas; tan solo tenían que dar de comer a los gnomos y limpiar la jaula del hombre lobo, lo normal. La primera parte no le supuso mucho suplicio, ya que requería alejarse de las caravanas para ir a recoger al bosque todo lo que pudiese servir de comida para los pequeños encapuchados, por lo que apenas tuvo que sufrir las opiniones de nadie acerca de lo que era o dejaba de ser.

Sin embargo, el problema vino cuando llegó el momento de limpiar la celda del licántropo, situada en el centro del campamento, muy cerca de la tienda de reunión. Allí, cada persona que pasaba se dedicaba a soltar ofensas acerca de lo fácilmente que abría sus piernas a todo el mundo y de que, probablemente, Larten y Jack no habrían sido los únicos en disfrutar de los placeres del joven, sino que su cuerpo debía haber sido muy buen pago para que Mr. Tall le dejase entrar en la compañía. Darren aguantaba como podía los comentarios cada vez menos discretos y más altos y subidos de tono, pero hubo uno que no fue capaz de soportar.

-Oye, chico ¿si te prometo guardarte los mejores platos, me haces un precio especial?- escuchó con chulería a sus espaldas la voz del cocinero jefe mientras notaba una pequeña palmadita en el trasero.

Con una furia descontrolada que quemaba en su pecho, se giró a la velocidad del rayo y le propinó un empujón al hombre con tal fuerza que le mandó volando fuera del campamento. En el fondo, era consciente de que le podía haber ocurrido algo realmente malo al cocinero, pero éste le había hecho perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y en su mente solo cabía el camino que siguió inmediatamente después de manera automática hacia su caravana, sin escuchar las llamadas de sus amigos.

Estaba harto de que todo el mundo creyera que podían hacer con él lo que quisieran. Primero Larten, luego Jack y ahora la gente del circo… ¡Pues se acabó! Abrió de un portazo la habitación de su maestro y, sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzó a zancadas la sala para volcar de una patada el ataúd y dejar que el hombre se estampara de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¿Y tú me pedías a mi responsabilidad con mis actos? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara?- estaba fuera de sí y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en devolverle todo el daño que le habían causado a su mentor. Pero nunca le daría el gusto de ponerse a su altura- ¿Tú dices que te doy asco porque me gustan los hombres? ¡Tú sí que me das asco a mí! Eres una basura. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan despreciable y ruin como tú. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Tú ya no eres mi maestro!- se giró tan rápido como había llegado y desapareció de la habitación dejando al vampiro helado y con la boca abierta.

Pero no podía darle la oportunidad de escucharle. Simplemente no la merecía. Salió corriendo del campamento, chocando con todo el mundo en el proceso. Sabía que tendría que volver en algún momento a por sus cosas, pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. En ese momento lo único que importaba era seguir corriendo y ocultarse del mundo hasta que anocheciera. Entonces podría volver, recogería las cuatro pertenencias más imprescindibles y, tras despedirse de sus amigos, se marcharía de allí. Sabía que echaría mucho de menos a Evra y a Rebecca, pero no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en el circo; debía desaparecer esa misma noche.

Jadeando por la carrera, se fue deteniendo y mirando a su alrededor. Su cuerpo le había llevado inconscientemente al bosque que había justo al lado de donde habían acampado, a un claro entre los árboles. Giró sobre sí mismo en busca de algún sitio en el que pudiera ocultarse y pensar con tranquilidad todos sus próximos movimientos. Así, localizó un rincón entre la maleza donde la hierba era más baja y allí se asentó, a la sombra de un gran roble que le ocultaba algo de visitantes inoportunos.

De esta forma, aguardó durante horas hasta que, por fin, el sol comenzó a esconderse tras las montañas a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que la hora había llegado. Se levantó lentamente y puso rumbo al campamento con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie indeseado. Era muy consciente, tras haberle dado muchas vueltas durante todo el día, de que el vampiro estaría furioso con él por haberle despertado de esa forma y que trataría hacérselo pagar como fuera. Pero Darren no tenía miedo a las posibles represalias de su ahora ex-mentor, pues no le importaba el dolor físico que le pudiese ocasionar y que, seguro, iba a recibir. Porque, aunque meses atrás habría dudado de que Crepsley le hubiese podido hacer daño deliberadamente, ahora tenía bastante claro tras los últimos sucesos que, no solo no le importaría, sino que además puede que disfrutara causándole algún mal.

Sumido en esas reflexiones, llegó al principio del campamento donde, extrañamente, todo estaba demasiado callado. De hecho, en el camino a su caravana no se encontró a nadie; todo estaba desierto. Subió las escaleras metálicas con cuidado, procurando que no chirriaran, y lo mismo hizo cuando se deslizó como una sombra por el pasillo y llegó hasta su habitación. La caravana estaba en penumbra y la puerta de Crepsley estaba abierta, lo que indicaba que el vampiro no estaba allí.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, apoyándose en ella y suspirando. En el camino hasta allí se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que se le iba a hacer abandonarlo todo, pero no había marcha atrás. Ya había tomado su decisión y debía seguir adelante con ella sin importar lo que le costase. Se dirigió hacia su mesilla para encender la lámpara más pequeña y así no llamar tanto la atención a través de la ventana.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que toda precaución había sido en vano, pues se topó de golpe con Larten Crepsley. De pronto, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse. El mundo se había parado y la respiración de Darren también. El chico miraba desconfiado al vampiro, que estaba terriblemente serio, mucho más que de costumbre. El verde de sus ojos no expresaba emoción alguna, pero miraba a Darren de una forma que hizo que el joven comenzara a temblar sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres? Me voy como te dije, así que déjame…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Crepsley le cogió de un brazo y le arrastró sin ningún miramiento hacia la salida de la caravana. Darren se retorcía, le golpeaba y le chillaba todos los insultos que sabía, pero ni siquiera así logró el más mínimo cambio en el vampiro, que ahora le llevaba hacia el centro del campamento como una madre lleva a su hijo de tres años enrabietado hasta casa.

En esos momentos, Darren se sentía realmente ofendido. No solo le había humillado en público y en privado, sino que también no le iba a dejar marcharse. Pero lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de lo seguro de sí mismo que se había sentido durante todo el día acerca de su elección y de cómo iba a enfrentarse al castigo del vampiro, ahora tenía verdadero miedo, pues nunca había visto al hombre actuar así y no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente terminó de descolocarle y le dejó totalmente perdido y confuso fue que, al llegar a la tienda central, absolutamente todo el circo reunido allí, esperándoles.

* * *

Bueno, se que he tardado mucho en escribir y esta vez no tengo excusa (en realidad si, pero son muchas xD). En fin, que espero que os haya gustado y por favor, dejad algún review, porque aparte de animarme, me recuerda y me presiona para que siga escribiendo^^

Un saludo.

Aqua Ootori.


	7. Vuelve la calma

Buenas tardes^^ Únicamente me gustaría deciros que no había seguido escribiendo porque no recibían reviews y me estaba deprimiendo bastante... Hasta se que me ocurrió mirar en la carpeta de Spam (bien por mí -.-U) :P Con esto, os dejor ya con el capítulo (no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero la uni no me deja mucho tiempo libre :/)

* * *

**Vuelve la calma**

-… vergonzoso por vuestra cuenta. El circo fue creado para acoger y apoyar a todos aquellos que no encuentran su lugar en el mundo por ser seres tan característicos y diferentes del resto de los humanos. Eso significa que representa una familia en la que sus miembros deben apoyarse los unos a los otros, o eso se supone. Lo que ha pasado hoy me ha defraudado enormemente, pues jamás pensé que tendríamos entre nosotros semejante hostilidad y rechazo hacia ninguno de nuestros miembros. Os habéis equivocado y espero que sepáis reconocerlo, pues le debéis a Mr. Shan una disculpa. Por último, quiero darle un aviso al instigador de este rumor: le he otorgado permiso absoluto a Mr. Crepsley para que tome las medidas que considere necesarias si alguien vuelve a atentar de alguna manera contra su discípulo. Advertido queda. Buenas noches.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Mr. Tall dio media vuelta y desapareció entre unas tiendas a sus espaldas, dejando un silencio sepulcral entre la gente del circo congregada allí. Darren estaba de pie al lado de Mr. Crepsley y del hueco donde había estado Mr. Tall hasta hacía solo unos segundos, de cara a la multitud. Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de mirarles directamente por miedo a encontrar gestos de escepticismo e incredulidad malsana entre ellos. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación le sorprendió gratamente, pues el cocinero, el mismo al que había lanzado hacía tan solo unas horas de un empujón a través del aire, se acercó cojeando hasta él y le pidió por favor que disculpara su mal comportamiento.

-Me he dejado llevar por el arranque del momento, pero realmente no quería hacerte daño, solo tomarte el pelo. Lo lamento de verdad y espero que puedas perdonarme- le dijo el hombre afligido.

-Perdonado queda- respondió Darren con una sonrisa. Sabía que sí lo había dicho en serio, pero también que nunca le habría hablado así de haber estado en una situación distinta. No merecía la pena enfrentarse de nuevo ahora que las cosas parecían haberse estabilizado de nuevo.

Después de eso, el resto de miembros se acercó también a ofrecerle sus disculpas y a asegurarle que no habían querido dañarle en realidad. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba rodeado de caras avergonzadas y miradas arrepentidas por todas partes y, para cuando la gente se disipó por completo, ya era bien entrada la noche y en la tienda central no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera Mr. Crepsley. De hecho, Darren no recordaba cuándo había dejado de estar a su lado y eso no hacía más que aumentar su preocupación al pensar que no le había mirado en ningún momento después de plantarle delante de todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, decidió que no merecía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto porque, por mucho que se hubiera aclarado todo, él ya había decidido alejarse para que no le dañara más. Comenzó entonces a andar hacia su caravana con lentitud, reflexionando sobre lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que lo primera que tenía que hacer era disculparse con Larten por no confiar en él.

Intentó pensar en cómo debía comenzar la conversación, pero lo único que logró fue recordar una y otra vez la expresión del adulto cuando le había encontrado en su dormitorio aquella noche, y supo que no sería fácil solucionar aquello. Si antes había temido lo que el hombre hubiera podido hacerle, ahora estaba aterrorizado de su reacción. De hecho, ni siquiera podía concebir un escenario en el que él presentase sus disculpas y el vampiro no montase en cólera así que, al llegar a la puerta de su caravana, se detuvo dubitativo. Intentó escuchar algún ruido que procediera de dentro, pero no logró oír más que silencio por lo que, con cuidado entró y cerró sin hacer el más mínimo sonido audible para un humano, o vampiro, pero todo fue en vano.

Allí estaba su maestro, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y observándole fijamente. Seguía teniendo la misma expresión de aquella tarde y Darren maldijo el momento en el que perdió el control y le tiró de su ataúd. Caminó hacia la mesa, tratando de mantener los temblores que le recorrían a raya, y tomó asiento justo en frente de su maestro, que continuaba en silencio y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Así, pasaron los minutos.

Darren, incapaz de mirar a su mentor, no apartaba los ojos de sus manos encima de la mesa, pero podía sentir los del otro clavándose en él, abrasándole y diciéndole cosas que no quería escuchar. Lo peor de todo era que el hombre no había dicho una palabra en ningún momento y su simple silencio bastaba para hacerle sentir como la mayor mierda del mundo.

-Yo… eh… Lo de hoy…- comenzó con la voz tocada. De repente solo sentía que todo aquello le superaba y no deseó otra cosa que acabar lo antes posible para no ponerse a llorar delante del vampiro- Lo siento. Lo que te dije antes fue porque pensaba que habías sido tú y me dolió tanto que solo quería desahogarme y desaparecer de tu lado. Espero que puedas perdonarme, de verdad.

Había repetido en esa última frase la misma súplica patética que le había hecho el cocinero a él, con la diferencia de que, en la actual situación, le parecía más absurda todavía. La otra diferencia era que él había contestado, pero el vampiro no lo hizo. Darren levantó la vista por fin para encararle y de encontró de frente con aquella expresión indescriptible que no soportaba en el rostro del hombre. No sabía que decir ni que hacer para cambiar aquellos sentimientos en el adulto, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue marcharse. Cabizbajo, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Me has decepcionado, Darren. Pensaba que confiabas más en mí- sonó la voz del pelirrojo a su espalda. Darren se giró y le encontró apretando con fuerza los labios- ¿Acaso he sido tan mal maestro como para que me creas capaz de algo así?

Darren no sabía qué contestar. La boca se le había secado de pronto y toda la culpa cayó sobre él como una roca.

-Yo… yo no… -comenzó el chico tratando de buscar una lógica a todo aquello. ¿Cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas desde el día anterior?

-¿Cómo pensaste que sería capaz de hacerte daño de esa forma después de anoche?- susurró Mr. Crepsley desconcertado.

Entonces fue cuando las ideas y toda la sucesión lógica de las cosas que le habían pasado volvieron a Darren de golpe. La culpa fue transformada en molestia, sentimientos confusos y un tanto de indignación.

-¿Cómo pensaste que no lo haría cuando desperté esta mañana solo, sin ni siquiera una mísera nota?- preguntó el muchacho con energía renovada. El dolor y el miedo a haber sido utilizado había vuelto, pero también sus ganas de plantarle cara a ese sufrimiento- ¿No se te ocurrió que podría estar confuso por cómo han sucedido las cosas en las últimos días? Hace menos de una semana tú me odiabas, no me hablabas y yo trataba de olvidarte. Te daba asco, ¿recuerdas? Anoche te metiste en mi cama, me tocaste y te tocaste en la ducha y me pediste que te perdonara por tu comportamiento anterior- las lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta- Y esta mañana no solo me despierto solo, sino que además durante todo el día todo el jodido campamento ha estado tratándome como tu puta personal. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a todo eso, eh?!

El chico se cruzó de brazos y se giró para evitar que el otro le viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Estaba harto de esa situación y quería que acabara todo ya; daba igual el resultado, pero no podía seguir soportando esa angustia constante de no saber que le deparaba el futuro. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Él era feliz con su secreto, manteniendo su amor en silencio y observando a su maestro de lejos. Ahora había perdido todo eso y no tenia ganas de seguir aguantando tanto dolor. Apretó los labios decidido.

-Mira… -susurró- Hoy he estado pensando mucho en todo esto que ha pasado y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero permanecer aquí, a tu lado –un escalofrío le recorrió-. Es probable que me arrepienta, pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que me vas a seguir haciendo daño, sobre todo porque ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres. Por eso, me v…

De nuevo lo había hecho. Le había desarmado con otro gesto repentino, un abrazo, haciéndole jadear de la sorpresa. La respiración de Larten se le colaba a través de la piel, por el cuello, y le hacía cosquillas en el corazón, mientras sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura y atraía la espalda del chico contra su pecho. Las mariposas en el estómago venían de regalo.

-Es cierto que aun no puedo definir lo que siento por ti –le besó el vampiro la sien-, pero no quiero que te marches. Esta mañana, cuando me has chillado esas cosas tan bonitas –Darren se sonrojó al recordarlo-, pensé que me moría al pensar que te había perdido por algo que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender. He puesto patas arriba el circo hasta que me he enterado de lo que había ocurrido y te juro que, por un momento, he pensado en matarles a todos por lo que te habían hecho pasar. Eres muy importante para mí, Darren, no solo un pasatiempo. No lo olvides, y no te vayas por favor.

El chico estaba sin palabras. Su maestro le sorprendía más y más a cada momento, y él solo podía sentir cómo su fascinación hacia el pelirrojo aumentaba. Pero aun así…

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no me estas mintiendo? –el hilillo de voz que logró escapar de su garganta le hizo flaquear. Era imposible que el otro no lo hubiese notado y eso solo le hacía sentirse aun más vulnerable.

-Mi muchacho, ¡por favor! –el vampiro le giró de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron de frente por primera vez en horas- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que estoy hablando en serio? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿Quieres que mate al imbécil ese? ¿A todos los del circo por haber osado a burlarse?

El semi-vampiro le miró sorprendido. ¿El imbécil…? Por supuesto: JACK. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? El joven había sido el único que podía haber percibido la reacción de Larten como protectora, ya que le había afectado a él directamente. Se fijó de nuevo en la preocupación que adornaba el rostro de su maestro y se mordió el labio. Se había pasado mucho y solo había una forma de arreglarlo.

Había sido tanta la tensión del día que no se había parado a pensar en ningún momento lo mucho que había echado de menos el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su lengua y lo bien que se le enredaban los dedos en el pelo de fuego de su maestro. En ese momento, en el que el brazo del hombre le rodeaba la cintura de nuevo después de haber sido sorprendido por la reacción tan repentina de su discípulo, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de no recordar en ningún momento esa maravilla. Se dejó llevar por la calidez del cuerpo del mayor, que le empujó con suavidad contra la pared y empezó a acariciarle.

-Siento haber dudado de ti… -logró jadear el chico cuando Larten le liberó la boca para pasar a devorar su cuello- No volverá a… ¡Oh Dioses!

Le sintió reír contra su nuez y notó como las rodillas le fallaban; era impresionante el poder que tenía ese hombre sobre él con acciones tan simples. Y ya cuando le tocaba así tan cerca de… ¡Un momento! Le empujó, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, e interpuso el brazo extendido entre los dos. La expresión de desconcierto, y un tanto dolida, del pelirrojo exigía una explicación y Darren se sintió un tanto culpable por haber sido tan brusco, pero no había encontrado otra forma de detenerle.

-No pasa nada grave, tranquilo –se apresuró a aclarar, mientras veía cómo el hombre pasaba de la sorpresa al escepticismo-. En serio. Simplemente no quiero ir tan rápido, ya te lo dije.

-Eres un pequeño controlador, ¿eh? –la voz rasgada de su maestro le trastornó. Casi podía palpar la excitación en ella- Está bien. Ya te dije que me parecía correcto esperar un poco antes de avanzar más. De hecho, ese ha sido el motivo de que esta mañana no me quedara contigo; no me veía capaz de soportar la tentación –añadió con una media sonrisa, logrando que a su alumno se le dispararan los colores una vez más-. No pasa nada, de verdad. Ven aquí, anda –le tendió la mano, que Darren tomó aliviado.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? –el chico no terminaba de convencerse, pero dejó que su maestro le envolviera en sus brazos.

-Sí, lo tomaremos con calma –sentenció el otro, posando un beso en su mejilla con dulzura-. Ahora vamos, a dormir, que necesitas descansar.

Darren no puso ningún tipo de resistencia mientras Larten le guiaba por el pasillo de camino a su habitación. Había sido un día demasiado largo y necesitaba descansar, a ser posible con el pelirrojo a su lado. Ya vería cómo encauzar su relación más adelante, cuando despertara.

* * *

No tengo mucho derecho a pedirlo, pero de verdad que los comentarios me animan muchísimo. Espero que os haya gustado y (aunque es un poco complicado) de verdad intentaré no tardar tanto para la siguiente actualización :) Besos

Aqua Ootori


End file.
